Returnity
by Sapphire2007
Summary: Post-The-Truth Story. Hat ein alternatives Ende in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

TEIL I

Leise drang das helle Zwitschern der Vögel in ihr Bewusstsein vor. Es klang so friedlich, so hell und schön. Als käme es aus einer anderen Welt. Einer besseren.  
Sie atmete ruhig aus und ein, wollte den Tag noch nicht beginnen, denn diese Tage reihten sich nun schon fast eine Ewigkeit aneinander und nichts geschah. Sie konnten nichts tun und sie war müde, müde, sich immer verstecken zu müssen und nicht frei zu sein. Sie wusste, er war es auch. Aber sie hatten diesen Weg gewählt. Es hätte nur eine Alternative gegeben und sie hätte es nicht noch einmal ertragen, sich von ihm zu trennen. Bei diesem Gedanken merkte sie, dass sein Atem fehlte, dass sein Körper sie nicht wärmte, dass es leer und kalt neben ihr im Bett war. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und drehte sich um, ihre unzähligen Alpträume schlichen sich in ihren Verstand und brachten sie für einige Sekunden fast zur Verzweiflung als sie sich das Laken um ihren nackten Körper wickelte und aufstand. Draußen regnete es seit Wochen zum ersten Mal nicht. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie still es hier oben in den Wäldern sein konnte, das ewige leise Rauschen des Wassers, das auf das satte grüne Laub fiel, hatte fast beruhigend auf sie gewirkt. Doch es schien, als legte der Herbst eine Pause ein. Es duftete nach feuchten Fichtennadeln und hellem Holz als sie durch das Schlafzimmer schlich, das dunkelrote Laken wie eine Schleppe hinter sich herziehend und nach ihm Ausschau hielt.  
„Mulder ?" ertönte ihre Stimme fragend und leicht zitternd durch die kleine Hütte am See, doch die Holzwände verschluckten den Schall und es kam keine Antwort.

Der kleine flache Kieselstein tanzte auf der Wasseroberfläche wie ein leichtes Insekt ehe er schwer und laut plumpsend doch unter seinem Gewicht kapitulierend versank. Lediglich die zarten dünnen Wellenkreise erinnerten an die kleine Ballettaufführung des Steins.  
Es fühlte sich bitter an in seiner Brust.  
Die Tannen starrten ihn finster an während der Dunst der Frühe aus ihnen in dichten Schwaden zum dunkelgrauen Himmel hinaufstieg und ihn die Stille aus den Wäldern heraus anstarrte. Die Sonne kämpfte sich durch die Wolken hindurch und warf hin und wieder einen kleinen Lichtstrahl auf eines der rotgoldenen Herbstblätter, die von den Ahornbäumen zu seinen Füßen herabsegelten. Er sog die Luft ein und glaubte dennoch, zu ersticken.  
Warum konnten sie nicht einfach glücklich werden ?  
Sie verdiente dieses Leben nicht und er fühlte sich unsagbar elend an Tagen wie diesen, an denen er geweckt wurde von ihren unruhigen Alpträumen und wusste, dass sie ihn zwar jeden Morgen wenn er sie wachküsste, anlächelte, dass aber hinter ihrem ruhigen sanften Blick eine dunkle Angst verborgen lag.  
Er wusste, wovon sie träumte, Nacht für Nacht. Aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz ihr zu sagen, dass er das süße kleine Gesicht ihres Sohnes jeden Morgen vor sich sah. Wie die Gesichter all der anderen Toten, die ihn, seit er aus diesem Reich jenseits des Lebens zurückgekehrt war, verfolgten. Es nahm ihm jeden Morgen, wenn er dieses süße Geschöpf, das aus den blauen Augen seiner Mutter durch den Schleier dieser Zwischenwelt zu ihm hinüber sah, die Luft. Er musste herausfinden, was geschehen war, doch ohne, dass sie es je erfuhr. Denn er würde den Schmerz, den er ihr damit zufügen würde, nicht überleben.  
Der Schatten auf seinem Herzen schien von Tag zu Tag dunkler zu werden und er fürchtete sich vor der Nacht, die irgendwann in ihm hereinbrechen würde.  
Sie war mit ihm gekommen und seitdem war keine Sekunde vergangen, in der sie einander von der Seite gewichen waren. Und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde liebte er sie mehr, brauchte er sie mehr. Was würde er tun, wenn sie eines Tages fortgehen würde, oder wenn sie doch eines Tages Opfer dieser Verschwörung würde ? Die Angst, dass sie auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg sterben könnte, wuchs zu einer erdrückenden Panik an, je öfter er in diese kristallklaren blauen Augen sah, die ihm noch immer Gänsehaut bereiten konnten und die hier in der Farblosigkeit des ewigen Regens noch strahlender schienen. Die Last auf seiner Seele würde mit ihrem Tod keinen Widerhalt mehr finden und er würde dann unweigerlich in die Tiefe stürzen.  
So wie er sich an manchen Tagen wünschte, in die Tiefe dieses Sees einzutauchen, sich von der Dunkelheit und dem dumpfen Klang entfernten Vogelzwitscherns einhüllen zu lassen, bis seine Sinne nachgaben und sein Leben endlich Frieden fand.

„Mulder ?"  
Er schloss die Augen als die einzige Stimme, die er unter Tausenden wieder erkennen würde, die klare, frische Luft in Schwingung versetzte und an sein Ohr drang.  
Sie war erleichtert, ihn zu sehen und ließ ihren Blick über seinen Hinterkopf, seinen Rücken, seinen Po und seine Beine hinuntergleiten. Sie liebte ihn so, bis zu seinen Zehenspitzen. Ihre Stimme wurde vor Aufregung ganz heiser.  
„Was machst Du ?"  
Sie klang verschlafen und er fühlte wieder das warme Kribbeln in seinem Brustkorb als er diese liebenswürdige Nuance wahrnahm. Er wusste genau, wie sie dastand, hinter ihm, nur mit ihrem Laken bekleidet, barfuß auf dem feuchten schwarzbraunen Holz des Steges, ihre glatte seidene helle Haut vor den düsteren Farben der Wälder leuchtend wie die eines Engels, ihre mittlerweile dunkelroten langen Haare wild in ihr Gesicht fallend und ihre hellen Augen, aus denen ein unbrechbarer Widerstand blickte, fest aber voller Liebe auf ihn gerichtet. Und doch musste er sich umdrehen, um sie zu sehen. Um sicherzugehen, dass es wahr war. Dass sie wirklich bei ihm war und zu ihm hielt.  
Unweigerlich musste er lächeln.  
Es war kein freies Lächeln, das sah sie. Es war ein melancholisches Lächeln und sie wusste genau, was er an diesem Morgen so früh am See machte. Sie selbst hatte hier schon unzählige Tränen in das schwarze trübe Wasser vergossen, stille Tränen, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er sie so sah. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf als sie langsam auf ihn zuging und dabei seine warmen Augen fixierte.  
Sie waren in den letzten Wochen ihr einziger Zugang zu ihm geworden, weil er zu schweigen begonnen hatte und immer öfter gedankenverloren von ihr wegzudriften schien. Aber das ließ sie nicht zu. Weil sie wusste, dass er sie brauchte. Und weil sie ihn brauchte, er war alles, was sie noch hatte.  
Sie blieb stehen als sie neben ihm direkt am Ende des Stegs ankam und zog sich ihr Laken fester um den Körper.  
Schweigend sahen sie nebeneinander am Anderen herunter und ließen dann ihre Blicke über den See gleiten. Er lag schwarz und stumm vor ihnen und spiegelte den grauen Himmel, über den schwarze Vögel gen Süden - nach Hause - zogen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf seitlich an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen als er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie fester zu sich zog. Sein Körper war so warm und so stark, aber sie wusste, dass es nur die äußere Fassade einer sehr verletzlichen Seele war. Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf den Arm auf ihrer Schulter.  
Ihre Blicke fielen auf die goldenen Ringe, die seit acht Wochen an ihren Fingern schimmerten und glänzten, wie eine Erinnerung an eine vergangene Welt, die sie zurückgelassen hatten. Bei dem Gedanken an ihr gegenseitiges Versprechen, das sie einander vor diesen acht Wochen gegeben hatten, lächelten sie sich an.  
Ein Lächeln, das die Welt aus ihrer Liebe für einen Augenblick ausschloss, das nur dem Anderen galt. Sie drehten sich zueinander und er nahm sie fest in den Arm, ihre Wärme tat so gut und er merkte, wie das Eis in seinem Herzen langsam wieder schmolz und die Schatten in seiner Seele einem zarten, noch ganz blassen Regenbogen wichen, der sich quer über seinen Geist spannte.  
Ihre eisblauen Augen wanderten an ihm hoch, legten unsichtbare Küsse auf seine Lippen und strichen neckisch über seine Nasenspitze ehe sie an seinen Augen Halt machten und ihm ihre Botschaft direkt ins Herz wisperten. Sie kannte die Traurigkeit in seinem Herzen, es war dieselbe, die auch sie in sich trug, doch sie war nicht bereit, davor zu kapitulieren, denn sie hatte all ihre schmerzlichen Verluste nicht erlitten, um nun aufzugeben. Sie wusste, dass es ihm genau so ging.  
Sie beide hatten Tage, an denen es besser ging und andere Tage, an denen die Dunkelheit dieser einsamen Wälder, die Ausweglosigkeit, in der sie feststeckten, sie zu erdrücken schien.  
Sie nahm sein Gesicht vorsichtig in ihre Hände und fühlte, wie kalt es war.

Nur sie konnte ihn so ansehen und nur sie konnte ihn so beruhigen, wie sie es in diesem Moment tat als sie sein Gesicht zu ihrem zog und ihn zart auf die Wange küsste, ehe sie seinen Kopf an ihre warme zierliche Schulter legte, die so sehr nach Frühling duftete. Er schlang seine Arme um ihren halbnackten Oberkörper und spürte, wie sich ihre Arme um seinen Hals legten und ihn festhielten, bis der Stein auf seinem Herzen aufhörte, auf der Oberfläche seiner Seele herumzutanzen und endlich in die Tiefe fiel um dort wieder für eine Weile zu verschwinden.

Auch dieser Tag würde vorübergehen und ihre Zukunft würde sich weiterhin in die Gegenwart verwandeln und sie beide würden aufrecht im Zentrum stehen und auf ein Zeichen warten, die Welt zu verändern.  
Aber bis dahin hatten sie all die Zeit füreinander, die ihnen in den letzten Jahren gefehlt hatte, und sie mussten versuchen, sie so intensiv miteinander zu verbringen, wie es ihnen möglich war. Denn sie hatten keine Garantie, wie viel Zeit ihnen blieb. Und ob sie es schaffen würden.  
Jeder Tag konnte der Letzte sein. Und vielleicht hatte er mit diesem Sonnenaufgang schon begonnen. Das wussten sie immer erst, wenn der letzte blutrote Lichtstrahl der untergehenden Sonne über den Wipfeln der schwarzen Tannen aufleuchtete und in der Nacht verschwand und sie noch immer lebten.

Mit einem feuchten zarten Kuss auf ihre nackte Schulter hob er seinen Kopf und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange, so dass sie ihm noch näher kam und sich an ihn schmiegte. Ein warmes Glücksgefühl rieselte schüchtern über ihn herab und legte sich auf seinen Kummer.  
Ein dünner Regenschleier fiel zeitgleich aus dem Himmel und benetzte ihre Haut mit einem feinen nassen Film. Sie standen mit geschlossenen Augen eng umschlungen im Nirgendwo und atmeten die Luft einer Welt, in der sie verloren gegangen waren, sehnsüchtig ein.  
Ihr wurde kalt als er sich irgendwann aus der Umarmung zurückzog und das dunkelrote Laken von ihrem Körper löste und ihr um die Schultern wickelte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie krank wurde und der Herbst war frisch, ihr Körper wirkte so zerbrechlich.  
„Frühstück ?" fragte er sie als er sie vorsichtig wieder zum Hauseingang schob und sie lächelte ihn an.  
Für heute war er zu ihr zurückgekommen und sie hoffte, es würde eine Weile vergehen, ehe die Traurigkeit einen von ihnen beiden wieder erfasste und in den Abgrund zu ziehen versuchen würde.  
Ihre Lippen öffneten sich und ihr warmer Atem blies in die kalte Morgenluft. „Und ein heißes Bad", antwortete sie ihm mit einem sehnsüchtigen fernen Blick über den See in ihren Augen, der zugleich in den Wäldern nach bedrohlichen Gefahren Ausschau hielt, und er küsste sie auf ihre blutroten Lippen, damit sie ihre Augen schloss und einen Moment auf ihrer ewigen Flucht Ruhe finden konnte.  
Überall um sie herum rauschte der Wind leise durch die Bäume und blies ein paar frische goldene Blätter auf das rote Laken, das hinter ihr auf dem Boden herschleifte, während der Regen sie für diesen Tag wieder einmal in ihrer Zuflucht einsperrte und von der Welt und dem Leben da draußen abschirmte.  
Sie wussten nicht, dass in den Wäldern eine ganze Armee von engelhaften Geistern aus einer Zwischenwelt bereitstand und darauf wartete, diese einzigartige Welt zusammen mit denen, die glauben wollten, gegen das Fremde zu verteidigen. Dass sie sie beschützten, während sie in dem kleinen Häuschen ihre Zweisamkeit im Stillen für sich genossen und ihre Liebe einander mit jedem Blick und jeder Berührung zu zeigen versuchten, weil es alles war, was sie in dieser Zeit hatten.  
Und weil es alles war, was sie brauchten.

TEIL II

"Speak to me" - Moby

See the storm has broken  
In the middle of the night  
Nothing left here for me  
It's washed away

The rain pushes the buildings aside  
The sky turns black  
The sky, wash it far  
Push it out to sea  
There's nothing left here for me  
I watch it lift up to the sky  
I watch it crush me, then I die

See the wind come to my eyes  
See the storm broken  
Now nothing

Speak to me baby  
In the middle of the night  
Speak to me  
Hold your mouth to mine

'Cause the sky is breaking  
It's deeper than love  
I know the way you feel  
Like the rains outside  
Speak to me

Am südöstlichen Rand der Mojave-Wüste

Sein Haar war von dem vielen Sand ganz grau und fühlte sich widerspenstig an als sie ihre Finger noch immer zitternd hindurchgleiten ließ. Sein Kopf war schwer in ihren Armen aber sie spürte es kaum noch, sie war so leer und erschöpft, dass sich alles taub anfühlte, selbst der Schnitt an ihrer Schläfe, aus dem klebriges Blut über ihre Wange lief und an der staubigen Luft zu einer dunkelroten Kruste trocknete, fühlte sich dumpf an.  
Er atmete gleichmäßig, doch sie wusste, dass in ihm ein Sturm tobte, sie fühlte seine Wut, seine Verzweiflung, seinen Schmerz. So wie sie alles andere fühlte, was in ihm vorging.

Sie waren nun seit einem Jahr ohne einen Tag der Trennung, ohne einen Tag der Ruhe auf der Flucht. Es hatte Wochen gegeben, in denen sie Unterschlupf gefunden hatten, in denen sie so getan hatten, als wäre nichts geschehen, als wären sie ein normales Paar, doch Ruhe und Frieden hatten sie dabei nie wirklich empfunden.  
Die Bedrohung war immer dort gewesen und selbst wenn sie gerade begonnen hatten, sich irgendwo sicher zu fühlen, waren sie eines besseren belehrt worden.  
Doch was sollten sie tun ? Sie konnten nirgendwo hinfliegen, konnten den Kontinent nicht verlassen, waren eingesperrt in der Weite Nordamerikas, die ihnen plötzlich so winzig und beengend erschien.  
Es gab nur zwei Wege, dieses Land zu verlassen und in Freiheit zu leben: die Kapitulation oder der Tod, und sie waren sich beide einig, dass beides dem anderen gleichkäme und sie daher nach all ihren Verlusten weder aufgeben noch sterben würden.  
Doch an Tagen wie diesen erschienen Tod und Kapitulation so verlockend, so greifbar und so befreiend.

In ihrer Brust klopfte ihr Herz so stark, dass sie zu zittern begann. Er hob den Kopf und sah zu ihr auf, der Schmerz stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und seine Stimme war leise und rau.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir ?" Es waren die ersten Worte, die seit einer Zeit, die ihr wie die Ewigkeit vorkam, aus seinem Mund kamen. Sie waren seit Tagen unterwegs und mit jeder Stunde, die sie aneinander gebunden waren, wurde das Schweigen zwischen ihnen größer. Weil Worte dem, was sie fühlten, nicht mehr gerecht wurden. Und weil es weh tat, es auszusprechen. Weil es erst real wurde, wenn sie darüber redeten. Und sie zogen es vor, es für eine Illusion zu halten.  
Sie hatten ohnehin noch nie viele Worte gebraucht um einander zu verstehen. Und doch war in den letzten Wochen das Schweigen zu einer Mauer zwischen ihnen herangewachsen.

Aber auch wenn sie die Besorgnis und Angst in seiner Stimme hörte, so war sie froh, sie überhaupt wieder zu hören. Nach der Explosion hatte die Stille sie beide fast verschlungen und nun war es, als würde mit seiner Stimme die Realität zu ihr zurückfinden.  
Sie wusste, ihr ging es besser als ihm. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht vielleicht innere Verletzungen hatte, sie wusste nicht, wie lange er noch so in ihren Armen liegen würde, ob er überhaupt wieder aufstehen würde.  
Doch es waren erst drei Minuten vergangen, die Hitze der Flammen brannte in ihren Gesichtern und all ihre Muskeln schmerzten, als hätte die Erschütterung ihre Fasern einzeln zerrissen.  
Es kam ihnen bereits wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch es waren nur drei Minuten gewesen. 270 Herzschläge, die sie in seiner Brust gefühlt hatte und die sie in diesen drei Minuten als einziges beruhigt hatten. Weil er lebte.

Erst verzögert nickte sie auf seine Frage und küsste sein Haar, das in ihrer Nase kitzelte. Was sollten sie jetzt tun ? Mitten in der Wüste ? Sie hatten keine Telefone, die Sonne ging bald unter und sie waren dem trockenen Staub, der von allen Seiten in ihre Augen wehte, ausgeliefert.  
Was, wenn er medizinische Hilfe brauchte ?  
Fragen über Fragen drängten sich ihr auf und sie fühlte, wie sich ein Netz aus Panik um ihre Gedanken sponn.

Ihre Lippen bebten, als ihr eine ungewollte Träne von den Wimpern fiel und auf Mulders staubiger vom Ruß schwarzgefärbter Haut eine helle Spur hinterließen. Er reagierte nicht. Weil er selbst noch vollkommen benommen war. Und weil er wusste, wie es in ihr aussah.  
Die Schuldgefühle, die ihn plagten, weil er Schuld an alldem war, was ihr Leben in Trümmern hinter ihr liegen ließ, das waren Gefühle, mit denen er leben musste. Er musste damit leben, dass ihnen Dinge wie diese passierten. Dass er ihr Leben Tag für Tag aufs Neue gefährdete. Es war die Bezahlung für ihre Nähe.  
Doch sie liebten sich. Hatten sie also eine Wahl ?  
Der Gedanke, ihn zu verlassen war ihr nie gekommen und der Gedanke, sie zu bitten, ihn zurückzulassen, war ihm ebenfalls ferngeblieben. Skepsis und Zweifel konnten sie sich beide nicht leisten. Stattdessen fühlte er, dass sie einander näher als je zuvor waren, so nah, dass er manchmal nicht wusste, ob sie überhaupt noch zwei getrennte Menschen waren. Sie trug so viel Stärke und Überlebenswillen in sich, dass es ihm selbst manchmal Angst einjagte.  
Und dann gab es Tage, an denen er wünschte, sie wären sich niemals begegnet. Tage, an denen sie schwieg, weil der Schmerz sie einholte und sie seine Schuldgefühle nicht verstärken wollte, indem sie ihn damit belastete. Doch ihr Schweigen tat ihm dann meistens mehr weh als alles andere.  
Heute war so ein Tag gewesen.

Er spürte, wie eine weitere Träne auf seiner Haut landete. Sie lief in seinen Nacken und fühlte sich kalt und klebrig an während ihre noch immer zitternde Hand sie behutsam wegwischte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie weinen sah. Nicht jetzt. Nicht in diesem Moment.  
Er schloss seine brennenden Augen um das verstörende Bild vor sich eine Sekunde auszublenden. Um all die Gesichter ihrer Vergangenheit, die er in dem aufsteigenden Rauch zu sehen glaubte, einen Augenblick zu vergessen. Die Schmerzen brannten noch immer dumpf in seinem Körper vor sich hin, doch die Zeit lief ihnen davon.  
Er richtete sich auf, mit steinerner Miene, bemüht, ihr nicht zu zeigen, wie elend er sich fühlte.  
Sie räusperte sich und schluckte die Tränen herunter. „Bist Du sicher, dass Du in Ordnung bist ?" Ihre Augen drangen durch ihn hindurch, als könne sie die Verletzungen sehen, die ihm zugefügt worden waren.

„Bis wir in Sicherheit sind, wird es gehen." „Sicherheit…" murmelte sie gedankenverloren und das Wort fühlte sich auf ihrer Zunge so fremd an als wäre es eine andere Sprache. Die Sprache ihrer Vergangenheit.  
Sie erhob sich ebenfalls, klopfte sich den Staub aus der Kleidung und sah sich um.  
Die Sicht war behindert, von all dem Rauch, doch sie sah genug, um zu wissen, dass weit und breit außer Steinen, Staub und vereinzelten ausgedörrten Pflanzen nichts zu sehen war. Die ganze Welt vor ihr war ein einziges Gemisch aus braunen, gelben und rötlichen Farben, die sich zu einem schmutzigen Gesamtbild einer trockenen, kargen Einöde zusammensetzten. Und hier hatte Mulder versucht eine alte Navajo-Siedlung zu finden ! Da hätten sie noch Stunden durch das Nichts fahren können. Ihre Stirn kräuselte sich und sie hielt die Hand über die Augen weil das Licht sie blendete.  
Die Sonne warf lange Schatten, die wie Spinnen über den ausgedörrten Boden krochen, und der starke Wind wehte vom Horizont düstere Wolken in ihre Richtung. Ihr wurde schwindlig und sie wankte einen Schritt zurück, wo sie seine Arme sofort schützend an ihrer Taille fühlte.  
„Hey, alles okay ?" hauchte seine Stimme in ihr Ohr und als sie nickte, schlossen sich seine Arme noch fester um ihre Taille und zogen sie schützend und zugleich voller unstillbarer Begierde nach ihrer körperlichen Nähe an sich.  
Sie erlaubte sich einen Moment, die Augen zu schließen und das Bild vor sich auszublenden. Doch die Hitze der Flammen auf ihrer trockenen, über ihren Wangenknochen spannenden Haut, der Geruch des verbrannten Plastiks und die zahlreichen brennenden Kratzer, die die in alle Richtungen geschleuderten Glasscherben in ihre Haut geschnitten hatten, erlaubten ihr nicht, es zu verdrängen.  
„Wohin sollen wir jetzt gehen ?" fragte sie müde und resigniert als sie merkte, dass die Sonne sich bereits weit im Westen befand.

Stille breitete sich aus.  
Ratlosigkeit. Dieses Ereignis hatte sie vollkommen unvorbereitet getroffen. Mitten im Nirgendwo.  
Es schien ausweglos zu sein, doch immerhin waren sie am Leben, also musste es jetzt irgendwie weitergehen.  
Mulder überlegte einen Augenblick bevor er ihr antwortete, weil er ebenso verzweifelt war wie sie. Weil ihm der Schock noch in den Gliedern steckte, weil er noch nicht begriffen hatte, dass sie beide gerade nur knapp dem Tod entkommen waren. Die Ausweglosigkeit dieses Moments war nahezu absurd und beinahe musste er lachen als er in ihr Haar nuschelte: „Hier um die Ecke soll ein gutes Pizzarestaurant sein." Er hörte, dass sie lächelte. Sie liebte ihn dafür, dass er seine aufkeimende Verzweiflung immer wieder mit Humor zu vertreiben wusste.  
Weil es ihr selbst half, spielte sie mit. „Ich weiß nicht. Pizza ? Hatten wir doch schon gestern."  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und er grinste. Es war ein Grinsen, das ihr eine Sekunde lang das Gefühl gab, das letzte Jahr hätte es nie gegeben, die letzten fünf Minuten hätte es nicht gegeben.  
„Ich würde der Dame ja ein paar Sandwiches anbieten, aber die sind glaube ich mehr als gut durch", scherzte er und zeigte auf ihr Auto.

Auf die Reste ihres Autos.  
Es würde noch eine ganze Weile brennen.  
Die Hitze glühte auf seinen Wunden. Asche hing in ihrem leuchtenden rötlichen Haar und seine Augen fühlten sich heiß und trocken an. Der Schmerz in seiner Flanke ließ langsam nach und das Zittern in seinen Muskeln legte sich wieder, als er immer mehr begriff, dass sie überlebt hatten. Nur seine Ohren fühlten sich von der Explosion noch immer taub an.  
Die wussten, dass sie da waren. Dass sie auf amerikanischem Boden waren. Dass die diese Autobombe in ihren Mietwagen hatten einbauen können, verriet, dass die noch viel mehr wussten und er verfluchte sich still für seine Naivität, seine Unvorsichtigkeit.  
Scully sah, dass sein Lächeln einfror und er durch den brennenden Wagen hindurchstarrte, als wäre er gar nicht da.  
„Die hätten uns fast gehabt. Hätten um ein Haar gewonnen," murmelte er kaum hörbar. Sie folgte seinem Blick und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand um ihn in die Gegenwart zurück zu holen.  
„Fast, Mulder. Wir leben noch."

Er sah durch sie hindurch. „Weißt Du, warum ich vorhin angehalten habe und ausgestiegen bin ?" Sie ahnte es bereits, weil es nun schon fast mit beunruhigender Regelmäßigkeit geschah und sie spürte die Gänsehaut über ihrer Wirbelsäule an ihr emporkriechen.  
„Ich hab ihn wieder gesehen." Sie verstand nicht sofort, was er meinte. Aber ihr Unterbewusstsein war schneller und als ihr Herz eine Sekunde aussetzte, wurde es ihr klar und sie brachte es kaum über die Lippen. „William ?"  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte ihr noch immer nicht von seinem Tod erzählt, aber dass er immer wieder Visionen von dem Jungen hatte, das hatte er ihr nicht mehr verheimlichen können. Er brachte es nur einfach nicht übers Herz, diese Worte auszusprechen, die sie so sehr verletzen würden. Er wollte nicht den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen müssen, wenn er ihr sagte, was ihrem Sohn angetan worden war.  
Aber er war nicht der einzige, der ihr etwas verschwieg. Sie trug ebenfalls seit Wochen eine Vermutung, nein, vielmehr eine Gewissheit mit sich herum.  
Dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, warum man sie immer und immer wieder fand. Sie wusste, dass es an ihr lag. So lange sie dieses Metallstück in ihrem Nacken hatte, würden die sie überall aufspüren. Aber dieses Stück Metall war die Quelle ihrer Gesundheit. Und zugleich die größte Gefahr für ihrer beider Leben. Sie war praktisch mit einem Peilsender ausgestattet und führte ihre Verfolger immer wieder zu ihren Verstecken. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass die sie gar nicht erwischen wollten. So unpräzise, so stümperhaft wie diese Versuche, sie beide zu finden und zu töten waren, so sehr glaubte sie, dass noch viel mehr hinter alledem steckte.  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah starr in das Feuer, dessen Flammen gierig alles verschlangen, was brennbar war.

Er schloss seine Finger nach weiteren unerträglichen Minuten der Anspannung fest um ihre Hand und drehte sich um. Er konnte nicht eine Minute länger hier bleiben. Sie mussten hier weg, aus unendlich vielen Gründen. Sie hatten hier nichts verloren.  
„Komm, Dana. Hier sind wir nicht sicher. Ich glaube, dass wir in dieser Richtung Glück haben werden. Auf der Karte war da zumindest ein Ort eingetragen. Und da hinten sieht's nach Regen aus, dann haben wir wenigstens Wasser, wenn ich mich irre."  
Widerwillig ließ sie sich von ihm ziehen. Sie wollte nicht weg. Dieser Ort mitten im Nichts fühlte sich plötzlich vertraut an, weil er der einzige Ort seit Tagen war, an dem sie zur Ruhe gekommen war. An dem ihr Leben einmal mehr auf den Kopf gestellt worden war. An dem sie alles, was sie noch besaßen, verloren hatten. Sie konnte es nicht zurücklassen. Und doch musste sie es. Der ganze Kontinent war eine einzige Zielscheibe und sie waren die zwei schwarzen Punkte in der Mitte, Bewegung war im Grunde ihre einzige Hoffnung.  
Bevor sie ihm folgte, sah sie noch einmal auf die Trümmer des Wagens, auf die heißen goldgelben Flammen und auf die verbrannten Papierfetzen, die vom Wind durch die Luft geweht wurden. Es war alles in diesem Wagen gewesen. Alles, was sie noch gehabt hatten. Und all ihre Arbeit des letzten Jahres.  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um und ob die Augenbrauen fragend, als ihre Hand an seiner zog und sie stehen blieb. Ihr Schatten war lang und dürr und berührte den seinen, doch trotzdem war sie ihm so fern.  
Sie verschwieg ihm etwas.

„Dana ?" hakte er sanft nach und ignorierte wieder das Stechen in seiner Flanke. Als sie sich zu ihm drehte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen und er erschrak. Das Rot des getrockneten Bluts an ihrer Schläfe leuchtete auf als die Sonnenstrahlen von den Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn reflektiert wurden. Ihre Stimme klang jedoch fest, überhaupt nicht, als käme sie aus diesem zerbrechlichen, zierlichen Körper.

„Ich weiß, dass unser Sohn tot ist."  
Ihre Worte schienen die Luft zu zerfetzen und die Schallwellen drangen zerrissen und fragmenthaft in seine Ohren. Die Bedeutung dessen, was sie gesagt hatte, entnahm er nicht dem Inhalt dieser Worte, den er kaum verstand, sondern dem Blick in ihren Augen und der Kälte ihrer kleinen Hand. Er schluckte, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, atmete sie ein und kam ihm zuvor.  
„Ich weiß es. Das ist alles. Ich wollte nur, dass Du weißt, dass ich es auch weiß."  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. William war ihr einziger wunder Punkt. Denn sie machte sich noch immer Vorwürfe, ihn weggegeben zu haben.  
Deswegen hatte Mulder ihr nie von seinem Tod erzählt, dabei hätte er wissen müssen, dass man eine Mutter in dieser Hinsicht nicht belügen kann. Was William anging, fehlten ihnen beiden die Worte und daher zog Mulder es vor, stumm und ganz zaghaft zu nicken und ihre Hand zu sich zu ziehen, auf dass sie ihm endlich folgte.  
Sie atmete aus, wartete noch immer auf die Erleichterung, dass sie es endlich gesagt hatte und merkte, dass sie ausblieb. Weil so viele Dinge auf ihrer Seele lasteten als dass sie sich jemals wieder leicht und frei fühlen würde.

Eine ganze Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, rastlos und immer wieder um sich blickend. Es war unendlich still, weil der Wind auf seinem Weg über das Land keine Bäume fand, durch die er raschelnd hindurchfahren konnte. Es war viel zu ruhig angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie um ihr Leben flohen. Die Anspannung in ihnen schwoll immer weiter an und irgendwann brach es aus Scully heraus. Sie musste etwas sagen. Sie musste diese Lautlosigkeit mit etwas füllen. Musste die in ihrem Kopf kreisenden Gedanken ausblenden. Musste sich davon ablenken, dass sie auf einer freien Fläche ungedeckt durch das Nichts liefen, ohne Wasser, ohne Ziel, ohne Sicherheiten.  
„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum."  
Mulder war wie ein Roboter fast automatisch neben ihr hergelaufen. Seinen Verstand auf Stand-by geschaltet, seinen Körper nicht mehr fühlend hatte er versucht, zu verdrängen, dass er sie hier in der Wüste nicht beschützen konnte, wenn etwas geschah. Dass er absolut hilflos war und von dem Mordversuch, der auf sie beide verübt worden war, noch vollkommen benommen war. Er zuckte unmerklich zusammen als ihre raue Stimme ihn erreichte. „Warum was ?" fragte er vollkommen überrumpelt.  
„Warum ist dieses Wunder überhaupt geschehen, wenn es ihm nicht vergönnt war, zu leben ? Wozu all die Schmerzen ? Wozu musste ich ihn dann überhaupt weggeben ?"  
Mulders Brust schnürte sich zusammen. Wie lange musste sie sich diese Fragen schon gestellt haben ! Wie lange stellte er sie sich schon ! Und wie lange hatten sie nicht darüber geredet. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte zu verdrängen, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte, dass sie nun auch noch den Tod ihres Sohnes neben all den anderen Entbehrungen verkraften musste.  
„Ich weiß es nicht," zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Aber vielleicht vergisst Du etwas. Vielleicht versteifst Du Dich zu sehr darauf, seinem Leben einen Sinn zu geben. Vielleicht ist da viel mehr jenseits seines Lebens, um das es hier geht."  
Er sah an ihr vorbei, weil er die Skepsis in ihrem Blick nicht sehen wollte. Weil er selbst seine ganze Kraft brauchte, um glauben zu können. Doch zu seiner Überraschung blitzte Verständnis in ihren Augen auf. „Du meinst, weil er vielleicht gar nicht tot ist ?" wagte sie kaum auszusprechen. Er nickte. „Vielleicht ist er einfach nur woanders."  
Der Widerspruch, der in Scully aufkeimte als sie Mulders Worte hörte, hallte stumm in ihrem eigenen Körper wider und sie schluckte ihn herunter. Sie wollte all dem auch einen Sinn geben. Sie wollte auch glauben. Sie wollte auch, dass es nicht nur Halluzinationen waren, denen Mulder immer und immer wieder zum Opfer fiel. Anders würde sie es nicht schaffen. Anders würde sie irgendwann den Verstand verlieren. Mit der Ironie dieser Tatsache konfrontiert lächelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch das haben wir William zu verdanken", setzte sie an und er stutzte.  
„Was meinst Du ?"  
„Er hat mir beigebracht, was Du in 10 Jahren nicht geschafft hast: an das Unmögliche zu glauben."  
Er lachte befreit auf und nahm sie in die Arme. Es fühlte sich überhaupt nicht an, als wäre es ein anderer Mensch, den er an sich drückte.  
Es war, als wären sie eins. Und sie fühlten sich, als wären sie eins. Sie begann zu zittern, als sie seine Arme spürte, die sich fest und voller Kraft um sie schlangen. Sie hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis schwach zu sein, sich fallen zu lassen, sich der Verzweiflung hinzugeben, die sie im Herzen trug. Aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Tut Dir was weh ?" fragte er sofort besorgt und löste die Umarmung. Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß aber sie verneinte.

Sie wusste, sie musste es ihm nicht sagen, weil er es wusste. Aber es erschien ihr in diesem Moment wichtiger als alles andere. Sie hob ihren Blick und sah einen Moment zu dem roten Glühen der untergegangenen Sonne zurück, das am Horizont hinter den Bergen die Wolken von unten anstrahlte, als würde der Himmel in Flammen stehen. Es war wunderschön. Und wie alles Schöne seit einem Jahr, tat es ihr weh. So, als müsse ihr Herz in tausend Scherben zerspringen. Ihre Lippen waren trocken, sie konnte sie kaum öffnen, ohne dass sich winzige kleine Risse durch ihre dünne Haut zogen und unter dem Schweißfilm zu brennen begannen.  
„Ich liebe Dich," hauchte sie kaum hörbar in die Stille hinein. Nie zuvor hatten diese Worte, ihre Worte, aus ihrem Mund kommend, in ihrer vertrauten Stimme erklingend, ihn so sehr beruhigt. Und ihm zugleich so sehr den Kopf verdreht.  
Statt ihr zu antworten beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und legte ihr ganz zart, um ihre brennenden Lippen nicht zu verletzen einen süßlichen Kuss auf den Mund, ließ seine Finger behutsam über ihre Wange gleiten, als wäre sie eine Sandfigur, die bei der geringsten Berührung zerfällt, und sog ihren vertrauten Duft ein. Seine Stirn traf sachte auf ihre und sie schlossen die Augen. Nur für den Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings wurde alles ausgeblendet und sie fanden Frieden. Sie hielten sich an diesem Frieden fest und versuchten, sich dieses Gefühl, zuhause zu sein, in Erinnerung zu rufen und es zu bewahren.

Je tiefer die Sonne stand, desto bedrohlicher glühte die Weite des Landes ihnen entgegen, als plane die Welt, ihnen in der herannahenden Dunkelheit jegliche Hilfe zu versagen. Und mitten in dieser vermeintlichen Stille geschah etwas, das sie daran erinnerte, dass sie in Lebensgefahr schwebten.  
Scully sog scharf vor Schmerz die Luft ein und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus. Sie fuhren auseinander und Scully drehte sich um, als hätte sie etwas von hinten angesprungen.  
Es war ein Stechen in ihrem Nacken gewesen. An der Stelle, an der das Implantat saß. Es hatte noch nie wehgetan. Sie fuhr mit den Fingern vorsichtig darüber und versuchte in der Dämmerung einen Grund für diesen Schmerz auszumachen als ihre Hand nach Halt suchend an Mulders Brust zu liegen kam. Sein Herz schlug schnell, besorgt folgte er ihren Blicken, die jeden Zentimeter um sie herum abzusuchen schien. Fast gleichzeitig sahen sie es.

Sie sahen einen kleinen Jungen, der vor ihnen in die Dunkelheit rannte. Einem fernen unsichtbaren Ziel entgegen. Bevor sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass es William war, hatte sich die Gestalt im Nichts aufgelöst. War wie Nebel in den Himmel aufgestiegen und verschwunden. Als Scully jedoch jenes imaginäre Ziel in der Dunkelheit, auf das das Kind zugelaufen war, ausgemacht hatte, begriff sie und sie schrie auf.  
„Wir müssen hier sofort weg !"  
Mulder sah es in diesem Moment auch und fühlte das Blut in seinen Schläfen pulsieren. Was als heller Lichterschein am Horizont aufgetaucht war, verwandelte sich nun in unzählige leuchtende Augen. Scheinwerfer von Militär-Jeeps, die mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zukamen.

Scullys Augen suchten in der zwielichtigen Dunkelheit nach einem Ort, einer Deckung, irgendwas, das sich von der weiten jetzt fahlblau erscheinenden Ebene abhob, ihnen einen Schutz bieten würde. Doch es war weit und breit nichts als Steppe. Die Berge waren zu weit weg und den Ort, den sie suchten, würden sie nicht rechtzeitig erreichen.  
Panik saß ihnen im Nacken, als sie um ihr Leben rannten. Weg von den Jeeps, die immer näher kamen und hinein in die Finsternis, an die sich ihre Augen nur langsam gewöhnten. Sie konnten die Fahrzeuge bereits summen hören als Mulder plötzlich stehen blieb.  
„Was ist ?" rief sie ihm voller Panik zu und kam neben ihm zum Stehen als sie ihn eingeholt hatte. „Mulder, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."  
Doch er starrte wie hypnotisiert in die Ferne vor ihnen in der Nacht. Von einer unheimlichen Vorahnung ergriffen konzentrierte sie sich auf die Dunkelheit und sah, was er sah: In der schwarzen Nacht hatten sich Heerscharen von grauen Gestalten versammelt und kamen auf sie zu. Sie waren eingekesselt. Es gab kein Entkommen.

Und doch erschien es ihnen beruhigender auf die Fußtruppen zuzulaufen als den Jeeps entgegen zu rennen und so begannen sie wie von selbst wieder einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und so lange zu laufen, bis sie erkennen konnten, dass ihnen keine Soldaten entgegenkamen. Mulder winkte ihnen zu als er sah, dass sie nicht bewaffnet waren, doch sie reagierten nicht. Sie wurden nicht einmal schneller. Sie wälzten sich unaufhaltsam auf sie zu, doch aus irgendeinem Grund verspürten weder Mulder noch Scully eine Bedrohung, die von dort ausging. Je näher sie den Truppen kamen, desto ruhiger wurden sie. Desto ferner schienen die Jeeps zu sein.  
Scully wagte den Blick über ihre Schulter zurück, aber die Scheinwerfer kamen noch immer näher, und doch schienen sie langsamer zu werden.  
„Mulder, wer sind die ?" rief Scully außer Atem zu ihm nach vorne. Er konnte aber noch immer nicht erkennen, wer sich hinter den Schatten verbarg. Sie waren nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt und es gingen weder Geräusche von ihnen aus, noch konnte man irgendwelche Gesichter oder Silhouetten ausmachen. Es waren in Schatten gehüllte Menschen und Mulder hatte einen Moment das Gefühl, es waren vielleicht Indianer.  
Sie wirkten fast geisterhaft, wie eine Einheit, wie eine graue Wolke, die über das Land zog.  
Ihre Schritte wurden langsamer und sie wussten nicht, was sie als nächstes tun sollten, denn sie trennten nur noch wenige Meter und weil etwas sie davon abhielt, trauten sie sich nicht, noch weiter auf dieses Heer zuzulaufen.  
Plötzlich sah Scully, wie ihr Partner unter einem erschrockenen lauten Schrei vor ihren Augen verschwand. Scheinbar hatte der Boden unter seinen Füßen nachgegeben und ihn verschluckt.  
„Mulder ?" Sie blieb stehen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Vor ihr tat sich ein schwarzes Loch im Boden auf. Wie ein Riss in der Realität.  
„Mulder ?" rief sie in die Höhle hinein und ein dumpfer Antwortschrei kam zurück. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die seltsamen Schattenmenschen vor ihr und die Jeeps in ihrem Rücken. Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was für eine Höhle das war und ob sie jemals wieder herauskommen würden. Auch wenn es ihr Todesurteil sein konnte, sprang sie in die Höhle hinein und landete viel Staub und Steine mit sich reißend auf steinhartem Boden.  
Sofort fühlte sie Mulders Hand nach ihr greifen und war froh, dass ihm nichts passiert war.  
„Hörst Du das ?" fragte er sie, als ein lautes Donnern durch den Boden über ihnen zu grollen begann und ihnen sagte, dass die Jeeps nur noch wenige Meter entfernt waren. Sie schienen nicht abzubremsen. Hatten die etwa vor, diese Menschen umzufahren ? Obwohl Scully sich nicht rührte und er nicht sehen konnte, dass sie starr vor Angst war, spürte Mulder ihre Unruhe.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Jeeps denen etwas anhaben können," sagte er als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen. Scully wusste nicht, was er damit meinte, aber in diesem Moment wurde sie davon abgelenkt, dass aus dem Loch über ihnen Steine herab fielen und sie schmerzhaft am Kopf trafen. Die Wagen rollten in diesem Moment geradewegs über sie hinweg und der Lärm war unvorstellbar. Der Boden erzitterte, ein heftiger Wind fegte über dem Loch über ihnen hinweg und sie konnten von all dem Staub kaum atmen.  
Scully wankte und fiel und Mulder legte sich schützend über sie. Es war irrational, aber sie hatte schreckliche Angst, dass der Boden unter den Jeeps nachgeben würde. Doch die rauschten brüllend und röhrend über ihnen hinweg.  
Als wären die grauen Fußtruppen überhaupt nicht da. Als wären sie beide überhaupt nicht da.  
Sie schloss die Augen und atmete stoßweise aus. Ihr Brustkorb schüttelte sich unter ihrer Erleichterung. Unter der Angst, die ihr nun von den Schultern wich. Sie griff nach Mulder und fühlte, dass er vollkommen ruhig war. Es tat gut, seine warme Haut anzufassen und seinen Atem in ihrem Haar zu fühlen. Sie wagten minutenlang nicht, sich zu rühren, bis der Staub über ihnen aufhörte, herabzurieseln und das Donnern der Jeeps sich langsam verlor und zu einem undefinierbaren Rauschen abebbte.  
„Oh mein Gott !" entfuhr es ihr atemlos als Mulder sich schließlich bewegte und vorsichtig aufstand. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Aber Mulder war ihr bereits viele Schritte voraus. Denn er war nach dem unerwarteten Sturz in diese Höhle nicht wie sie auf Steinen gelandet.  
Er war auf Knochen gelandet. Erst hatte er sie für Holz gehalten. Doch dann hatte er mit seinen Fingern die unverkennbare Silhouette eines menschlichen Schädels ertastet und hatte gewusst, warum diese Schattenmenschen keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatten. Warum sie keine Formen angenommen hatten egal, wie nahe sie gewesen waren. Warum sie nahezu schwerelos über den Boden zu ihnen geglitten waren. Warum sie nicht reagiert hatten. Warum sie sie nicht angegriffen hatten. Und warum die Jeeps einfach so durch sie hindurch gefahren waren.  
Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen hatte er erkannt, dass er ironischerweise auf jene Spuren des Navajo-Dorfs gestoßen war, weswegen sie überhaupt hierher gefahren waren. Und dass Gestalten von der anderen Seite ihnen im letzen Augenblick zur Hilfe gekommen waren.  
Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag. Und langsam drängte sich ihm der Verdacht auf, dass das nicht mehr nur Halluzinationen waren. Aber Scully merkte er an, dass sie noch nicht begriffen hatte, was soeben geschehen war.

„Hey !" flüsterte er in die finstere Stille hinein, denn er konnte nicht sehen, wo sie war. Hätte er sie nur nicht losgelassen !  
„Hey !" kam es noch ganz zaghaft und wackelig zurück und er atmete auf. Sie war näher, als er gedacht hatte und er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und ließ den Knochen, den er in der anderen Hand hielt, lautlos wieder zu Boden gleiten.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir ?" Seine Hand glitt an ihrem Arm entlang, ihre Schulter hinauf, über ihren zarten Hals. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten ihren Unterkiefer und strichen ihr über die Wange als er fühlte, dass sie nickte und sich zu sammeln schien.  
„Was war das ?" Sie hatte an seiner Ruhe bemerkt, dass er mehr zu wissen schien als sie.  
„Es scheint, als hätten wir neue Freunde gefunden." Der Gedanke, dass sie hier unten in einer Art Indianergrab gefangen waren, ohne Wasser, ohne medizinische Versorgung, ohne eine Aussicht herauszukommen und ohne Licht, machte ihm klar, dass es unklug wäre, sie über alle Details in Kenntnis zu setzen.  
Sie kannte ihn gut und sie kannte diese Art von Antworten. Daher wusste sie auch, dass sie sich damit abfinden musste, dass sie nicht verstand, wovon er redete, denn sie wollte die Wahrheit in diesem Moment gar nicht hören. Sie wollte nur aus dieser Höhle heraus. Wollte endlich zur Ruhe kommen und sich auf den neuen Tag besinnen, darauf, dass es einen neuen Tag geben würde.

Denn sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten überlebt. Und ihr kam es so vor, als hätte mit diesem Tag ein neuer Abschnitt auf ihrem Weg begonnen. Sie wusste nicht warum. Aber sie wusste, dass sie wieder mit einander redeten. Dass diese Mauer zwischen ihnen verschwunden war. Sie zog ihn langsam zu sich und legte ihr Ohr an seine Brust. Sein Herz schlug ruhig. Sie mussten warten, bis es wieder hell wurde. Und so lange konnten sie sich ausruhen und Kraft schöpfen.

Sie ließen sich nach einer Weile als ihre Glieder schwer wurden auf den Boden sinken und ließen die gespenstische Stille um sie herum in ihre Seelen strömen. Müde fielen ihr die trockenen Augen zu als ihr Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt zum Liegen kam. Es war so vieles, das sie verarbeiten musste. So vieles, das sie nicht verstand. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seinen Bauch und glitt darauf entlang auf der Suche nach der seinen. Er fegte heimlich noch ein paar Dinge beiseite, von denen er in der Dunkelheit glaubte, dass es Überreste der Skelette waren, und hielt ihre schlanken Finger fest, die ihn am Bauch kitzelten. Sie waren ganz kalt. Es würde eine harte Nacht werden und eine noch härtere Reise morgen früh.  
Aber für eine Weile waren sie sicher, wenn er auch nicht wusste, wie lange.

Ihr Atem wurde regelmäßiger und sie wurde still. Er küsste ihre Stirn, schmeckte den Staub und den metallischen Geschmack ihres Blutes. Langsam erreichte die Nacht ihre Sinne und so surreal dieser Tag gewesen war, so erschöpft waren sie und fielen in einen unruhigen, verstörten Schlaf, umgeben und bewacht von den Seelen jener Toten, die ihnen heute das Leben gerettet hatten.  
Sie waren ungestört, unbemerkt und sicher. Sie waren die einzigen Menschen auf dieser Welt. Die einzigen, die vielleicht noch etwas ändern konnten.  
Und jetzt waren sie nicht mehr allein.

TEIL III

Zwei Tage vor Weihnachten in der Nähe von White Horse, Yukon, Kanada

Der Schall wurde von der weißen Haube, die sich über die Welt legte wie eine eiskalte Decke, verschluckt. Nicht, dass es hier irgendetwas gab, das man hätte hören können. Und doch erschien die Welt noch viel stiller wenn es schneite. So als würde sie den Atem anhalten um die Schneeflocken nicht in ihrem Flug zu stören.  
Mulder ließ den Brief in seinen Händen auf den Tisch gleiten und stand auf.  
Sie war schon seit Stunden weg. Und wie immer, wenn sie ins Dorf fuhr um einzukaufen, wurde er unruhig. Seit sie ihn an ihr Implantat erinnert hatte, daran, dass sie es manchmal fühlte, wenn die Kontakt zu diesem Chip in ihr aufnahmen, hatte er Angst, dass sie eines Tages überhaupt nicht mehr zurückkehren würde. Wenn es ging, fuhr er mit ihr mit. Aber heute hatte sie ihm unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass sie alleine fahren wollte. Vielleicht weil heute DER Tag war. Weil wieder ein Jahr vergangen war. Weil es nur noch sieben Jahre waren. Weil sie alleine sein musste.  
Er nahm den Brief wieder auf und überflog die Zeilen noch einmal. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Genau wie Dana hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Sie waren seit vier Monaten hier. Und nichts geschah. Langsam begannen sie fast, sich frei zu fühlen. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie nie ohne ihre Waffen aus dem Haus gegangen waren und wenn sie nur etwas aus dem Auto geholt hatten. Es hatte Tage gegeben, an denen hatte er vor jeder Abfahrt den Wagen nach Autobomben abgesucht. Manchmal war er nächtelang wach geblieben um auf sie beide aufzupassen. Doch nichts war geschehen. Und letzte Woche war er sogar alleine nach Seattle gefahren. Zu einem ihrer sechzehn Schließfächer, die quer über den Kontinent verteilt waren, wo John und Monica ihnen regelmäßig Papiere, Informationen oder Geld zukommen ließen. Er und Scully hatten noch genug finanzielle Reserven. Seine Eltern hatten ihm als Alleinerben genug überlassen. Genug für sie beide für die nächsten sieben Jahre. Und wenn das eintraf, wovon sie langsam glaubten, dass sie alleine es nicht aufhalten würden, war der Wert des Geldes ohnehin in Frage gestellt.  
Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass bisher niemand ihre Schließfächer geräumt hatte, dass niemand sie dorthin verfolgt hatte. So lange sie ihren Feind immer im Nacken gehabt hatten, hatten sie wenigstens gewusst, wo er war.  
Nun war alles möglich.  
Er sah auf die Uhr. Draußen war es klirrend kalt und es sah wieder nach einem Schneesturm aus. Wenn sie in einer halben Stunde nicht zurück war, würde er zu Fuß die zwanzig Meilen ins Dorf laufen.  
Unruhig wippte er mit dem Fuß und legte Monicas Brief endgültig beiseite. Er musste ihn ohnehin mit Scully besprechen. Er wirbelte herum und sah sich nach etwas um, das er tun konnte um sich abzulenken. Doch es gab nichts. Nichts außer einer Fernsehwiederholung von einem NBA Spiel. Und so merkwürdig es war, es interessierte ihn nicht.

Wenn sie weg war, fiel ihm auf, wie leer ihr Leben geworden war. Dass es außer Weglaufen keinen Inhalt mehr gab. Sie waren die ganze Zeit in der Defensive gewesen, ohne Pause auf der Flucht. Aber seit diesem Ereignis in der Wüste hatte sich das Blatt gewendet. Er wusste nicht, in welche Richtung, aber er wusste, dass sie erstmals seit Jahren wieder Zeit und Ruhe hatten, ihre Suche fortzusetzen. Kraft zu schöpfen. Und sich einander zu widmen. Aber laut Monicas Brief war das genau das, was die wollten. Laut Monicas Brief waren sie keineswegs sicher, mussten sich weiterhin verstecken.  
Es war eine Warnung. Seine wachsamen grünen Augen huschten zum sechsten Mal über die letzten Zeilen des kurzen Briefs. „Ihr seid nicht allein, bleibt dort, was immer geschieht." War es wirklich eine Warnung ? Oder war es eine Entwarnung ?  
Er lief unruhig durch das kleine Haus. Seine Schritte hallten laut auf dem knarrenden Holzboden wider und immer wieder fiel sein Blick durch die Fenster nach draußen. Doch er sah nur weiß. Sah die glitzernden Eisblumen an den Glasscheiben, die zarten Flocken, die einzeln und verloren durch die Luft wirbelten.  
Aber er hatte nur einen Gedanken. Scully.  
Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und er wollte gerade die Lichter anschalten – etwas, das sie früher nie getan hatten, aus Angst in der Nacht entdeckt zu werden. Aber da sah er im Augenwinkel etwas in der Ferne aufblitzen und merkte, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel als er erkannte, dass es die Scheinwerfer ihres Autos waren.  
Beflügelt, als hätte er sie seit Tagen nicht gesehen, öffnete er die Tür und lief nach draußen. Die Kälte ließ ihn fast erstarren und er bereute sofort, dass er ohne Socken in seinen Schuhen nach draußen gerannt war. Bis er merkte, wie unwahrscheinlich klar und frisch die Luft war, die er einatmete. Sie schmeckte so sauber und die Schneekristalle glitzerten im Licht der herannahenden Scheinwerfer. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren vollkommen verlernt, die Welt wahrzunehmen, ihre Schönheit zu sehen, das Leben auszukosten mit all seinen Düften, Aromen, Farben und Klängen. Hier oben wurde er daran erinnert, dass es sich lohnte, um diese Welt zu kämpfen. Nur wie ?

Scully hatte Mulder aus dem Haus laufen sehen und spürte wie ihr warm wurde.  
Trotz der weihnachtlichen Unruhe in den umgebenden Dörfern rundum White Horse war es ihr schwer gefallen, sich von den Glöckchen, Zuckerstangen, Weihnachtsbäumen, all dem Gold und dem Glanz und den Düften von Zimt, Nelken und Anis in die richtige Stimmung versetzen zu lassen. Ihr war mulmig dabei gewesen, ins Dorf zu fahren, ohne ihn.  
Aber es waren Monate vergangen. Monate ohne irgendein Zeichen, ohne eine Bedrohung. Sie mussten aufhören, sich davon alles zerstören zu lassen. Durch das Implantat in ihrem Nacken fühlte sie sich ohnehin wie eine hilflose Marionette. Jederzeit hatte jemand Zugriff auf ihren Aufenthaltsort, ihre Gesundheit, ihr Leben und vermutlich noch viel mehr. Sie war es leid, dass sie wie eine Sklavin in ihrem eigenen Körper, in ihrem eigenen Leben wohnte. Heute waren es noch genau sieben Jahre bis es so weit war. Wer wusste schon, was dann kam ? Sie wollte diese Zeit noch nutzen. Wollte bei ihm sein, wollte ihm noch so vieles sagen, wollte noch so viel über ihn wissen. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass die ihnen auch noch das nahmen. Seit der Sache in der Wüste war ihr alles egal geworden. Es ging ihr nur noch darum, dass sie ihn noch eine Weile lieben durfte, dass sie noch einmal das Gefühl von Unbeschwertheit fühlen durfte. Sie trug seitdem eine tiefe Gewissheit oder vielmehr eine verzweifelte Hoffnung, die sie mit aller Gewalt in Gewissheit verwandeln wollte, mit sich herum, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren.  
Außer sich selbst. Und ihn.  
Sie sah lächelnd auf ihren Einkauf auf dem Beifahrersitz und dann wieder nach vorne. In ihrer Tasche fühlte sie den Brief ihrer Mom. Sie wusste, dass sie hier waren und es schien, als hätte sie ihr verziehen. Sie war vermutlich einfach nur froh, dass es ihrer Tochter gut ging.

Aber war das auch so ? Ging es ihr gut ? Sie wollte, dass es so war.  
In den letzten Monaten hatte sie diesen Anspruch nie erhoben. Sie hatte nur überleben wollen. Nur jetzt, in der Ruhe und der neu gewonnenen unheimlichen Freiheit, der sie nicht trauten, kamen diese Ansprüche zurück. Ansprüche auf Glück. Dabei war es noch immer Luxus, dass sie überhaupt zusammen sein konnten. Und sie wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht wirklich frei waren.  
Mulder ging ins Haus zurück und schaltete die Lichter ein.  
In diesem Moment sah sie durch die Windschutzscheibe, dass auch der Himmel seine Lichter wieder einschaltete. Der Sonnenwind fegte über den Horizont und hinterließ seine rosafarbenen und grünen Leuchtspuren am Himmel, aus dem nur noch wenige Flöckchen herabsegelten. Der angekündigte Schneesturm war bis jetzt ausgeblieben. Und die Luft schmeckte nach einer sternklaren eisigen Nacht.  
Scully warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das mittlerweile gewohnte Bild des bunten Lichtertanzes am Himmel und hielt vor dem Haus an als ein weiteres Licht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
Wie in Zeitlupe schaltete sie die Scheinwerfer aus, öffnete die Wagentür und fixierte dabei jenes Licht, das zwischen den sich umherwindenden Nordlichtern aufblinkte.  
Flugzeuge waren hier nie zu sehen. Und für einen Satelliten war es viel zu hell und zu nah. Die Flugbahn war unnatürlich. Sie hatte ein solches Licht schon einmal gesehen und daher wusste sie, was es war. Es bestätigte ihre Befürchtung, dass sie nicht vergessen worden waren. Sie schluckte und atmete laut den Schreck aus, den dieses Licht ihr eingejagt hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie ihren Verstand zurechtgerückt hatte.  
Was bedeutete das für sie ? Würden sie weggehen müssen ?  
Sie schlug die Wagentür zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eine Sekunde lang setzte alles in ihr aus und sie fühlte sich schrecklich verwundbar. Verraten. Verfolgt. Verloren.  
Ihr wurde kalt und als sie die Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper fühlte, riss sie sich zusammen und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Sie konnte die Augen nicht abwenden, wollte wissen, wohin das Licht ging. Ob es dort blieb, oder ob es wieder verschwinden würde.  
Eine Schneeflocke landete auf ihren Lippen, wo sie sofort schmolz und einen kalten Funken hinterließ, den sie mit ihrer Zunge aufnahm. Es war fast ein Ballett zwischen den Nordlichtern und jenem Eindringling am Nachthimmel, der immer ruhiger wurde und scheinbar auf einen festen Punkt zusteuerte.

Im Haus hatte Mulder bemerkt, dass der Wagen zum Stillstand gekommen war. Doch als sie nicht hereinkam, begann er wieder sich Sorgen zu machen. Er griff reflexartig nach seiner Waffe. So wie er es immer tat wenn etwas nicht stimmte.  
Selbst wenn morgens der Schnee von den Ästen fiel, weil ein Vogel sich darauf gesetzt hatte, war er schon wach geworden und hatte direkt nach seinem Revolver gegriffen. Es war ein Reflex, ihr Leben zu beschützen hatte oberste Priorität.  
Als er die Türe ruckartig öffnete sah er sie jedoch im Schnee stehen, versunken in ihren schwarzen Wintermantel, eingewickelt in einen hellblauen Schal, mit kleinen weißen Flocken in ihrem roten sich leicht kräuselnden Haar, ihre Augen starr gen Himmel gerichtet. Er konnte sehen, wie sich die Nordlichter darin spiegelten. „Dana ?"  
Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und sah zu ihm herauf. An ihrem Blick konnte er sehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte und er rannte die Stufen herunter zu ihr. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten so oft dort hinauf gesehen um mit ihr die Lichter zu bewundern. Aber er wusste, dass er heute nach etwas anderem Ausschau halten musste.  
Es dauerte keine Sekunde und er hatte es entdeckt. Er fühlte sein Herz in seiner Brust hämmern und merkte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ohne Worte lief er ins Haus und holte Monicas Brief. Er hielt ihn ihr ihn und sie griff mit eiskalten steifen Fingern danach und überflog die Zeilen. Leise las sie die letzten Worte vor und sah fragend zu ihm auf.  
„Ist das eine Warnung ? Oder eine Entwarnung ?"  
Er musste lächeln. Sie waren einander schon viel zu ähnlich. Selbst ihre Gedanken glichen sich nun. Er sah zu dem Licht, das im Nordwesten über ihrem Haus zum Stillstand gekommen war und leicht pulsierend herabstrahlte wie ein Planet. Als Antwort stellte er die Frage, die auf der Hand lag: „Und ist das dort oben ein Beobachter oder ein Jäger ?"

Auf diese Frage hin senkte sie den Blick zu Boden, wo ihre Stiefel im Schnee ein Muster hinterlassen hatten. Sie sah in die Dunkelheit hinein, in die Nadelwälder und über die karge weite bläulich schimmernde Ebene. Alles war mit dem Leichentuch des Winters bedeckt. Alles schlief und wartete auf seine Wiedergeburt. Sie schluckte als sie in der Ferne wieder einmal William stehen sah. Er verfolgte sie in den letzten Wochen. Er wäre jetzt vier. Und je länger er tot war, desto öfter sah sie ihn. Je öfter sie ihn sah, desto mehr fehlte er ihr. Und je mehr er ihr fehlte, desto öfter tauchte er einfach so im Nichts auf und sah sie an um sich dann sofort wieder aufzulösen. War das ein Zeichen ? Wenn ja, war es dann ein gutes, oder ein böses Zeichen ? Oder waren das bloß ihre Sehnsüchte, die sich in all der Leere ihres Lebens jetzt einfach als real erscheinende Bilder manifestierten ? Sie schloss die Augen um sein Bild zu löschen.

Mulder merkte, was mit ihr los war und legte ihr eine Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter. Ihm war kalt und seine Fingerspitzen konnten den weichen Stoff ihres Mantels kaum fühlen. Durch seine Berührung wurde sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt gerissen und sie ließ sich von ihm zu sich schieben. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und kehrten dann gemeinsam zurück zu dem Licht am Himmel.  
Dort stand es stumm wie ein Mahnmal.  
Schließlich atmete sie scharf ein und blies ihren Atem dann langsam in die Luft, wo er beschlug wie hellblauer Rauch.  
Sie hatte einen guten Tag. An anderen Tagen wäre sie vermutlich wortlos im Haus verschwunden und hätte niemanden mehr an sich heran gelassen. Mulder liebte sie dafür, dass sie manchmal so unvorhersehbar war. Dass sie ihn nicht immer an allem teilhaben ließ. Dass sie es schaffte, ihn manchmal vollkommen auszugrenzen. Das machte es ihm leichter, sie als eigenständige Person, und nicht als Facette seiner selbst zu betrachten. Und es war gut, denn es erinnerte ihn daran, dass es mehr gab als diese ewige Flucht. Dass sie eine Beziehung hatten, dass sie eigentlich nur diese Beziehung hatten und sie ihm alles bedeutete.

Aber heute war sie nicht bereit, sich davon beeindrucken zu lassen. Sie hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben und sie war zu stur, sich ihre Überraschung jetzt verderben zu lassen. Die Invasion würde jetzt einsetzen können und sie würde nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abweichen.  
Es war ein Licht am Himmel aufgetaucht. Na und ? So lange es sich nicht weiterbewegte, auf sie herabstürzte oder die Atmosphäre in Brand setzte, hatten sie nichts zu befürchten.

Sie stieß ihn sanft mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Willst Du nicht wissen, warum ich in der Stadt war ?" Ihre Stimme klang neckisch und herausfordernd.  
Er sah sie überrascht an. Wie konnte sie dieses Licht nur so einfach abtun ? Wie konnte sie das so einfach hinnehmen ? Es machte ihm Angst.  
Scully sah das Unbehagen in seinen Augen aufflackern. Und sie sah, dass er fror. Sie legte ihm ihre kalte Hand auf die Wange und ließ sie sanft darüber gleiten. Ihr Daumen stieß an seine Oberlippe und sie fuhr fort über seine weiche volle Unterlippe hinweg bis zu seinem Kinn und von dort wieder über seine Mundwinkel zurück über seine Wange. Ihr Blick war warm und durchdringend, als versuche sie ihn zu verzaubern. „Ich weiß, Mulder. Es beunruhigt mich genau so wie Dich. Aber was können wir gegen dieses Licht schon ausrichten ? Der Himmel ist größer als die Erde und egal wo wir hinlaufen, es wird uns finden. Die werden uns immer finden. Aber heute werden sie uns nichts tun, das weiß ich."  
Sein Blick ruhte auf ihren Lippen, die sich bewegten und all diese Worte in die Luft hauchten, die ihn zu beruhigen versuchten.  
„Hab Vertrauen." Sie wendete ihren Blick nicht von ihm. Und er sah, dass sie Recht hatte. Wovor sollten sie davon laufen ? Ein leichtes Nicken reichte ihr aus und sie schob ihn zum Haus. „Es ist kalt, geh rein und warte auf mich, okay ?"  
Es verblüffte ihn, wie eine so kleine Person so viel Kraft aufbringen konnte, als sie ihn immer energischer schob. Er kontrollierte mit einem bedrohlichen Funkeln den neuen Stern am Himmel als wolle er eine Warnung nach oben schicken und ging schließlich ins Haus hinein.

Es sollte noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis sie auch hineinkam und er versuchte, nicht durch die Fenster zu spähen, was für eine Überraschung sie hatte. Stattdessen kramte er im Kühlschrank nach etwas Essbarem und versuchte das drückende, dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ignorieren, das Kribbeln in seinem Nacken, den Kloß in seinem Hals und die dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen. Es würde nie aufhören, dass wusste er. Sie würden sich nie wirklich sicher fühlen können, würden niemals in Frieden gelassen werden. Nicht so lange sie lebten. Nicht so lange sie kämpften und weitersuchten, wie sie das Schicksal dieser Welt noch umlenken konnten. Sie wurden von zwei Arten bedroht: von ihrer eigenen und jener fremden Macht. Die Waffen ihrer eigenen Art kannten sie, sie waren ihnen gegenüber nicht so hilflos wie denen der überlegenen Art. Aber genau das war wohl der Grund, warum Scully so ruhig war. Weil sie hilflos waren. Weil sie nichts tun konnten. Außer Warten.

Als er es an der Tür poltern hörte, sprang er von der Küchentheke, auf die er sich gesetzt hatte und öffnete sie ihr schwungvoll. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, machte es ihm schwer, sich noch weiterhin bedroht zu fühlen. Er trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, weil es so zuckersüß und unschuldig war.  
So unpassend. So fehlplatziert. All das passte nicht in den Alptraum, in dem sie lebten.  
Vor ihm stand seine kleine zierliche wunderschöne Frau, mit glitzernden weißen Kristallen in den Haaren, die von der Zimmerwärme sofort in Wassertropfen verwandelt wurden. Sie umarmte einen kleinen struppigen Weihnachtsbaum und hatte zwei riesige Papiertüten geschultert, aus denen Glanzpapier und Schleifen herausragten, die verdächtig nach Geschenkpaketen aussahen. In ihrem Mund hielt sie zwischen den Zähnen einen silbernen wunderschön glitzernden Stern als Baumspitze fest und ein zarter Duft von Nelken und Zimt umgab sie. Er vergaß in dieser Sekunde jedes einzelne Wort seines Wortschatzes und starrte sie an. Sein Blick versprühte Funken und er wusste überhaupt nicht, wie er ihr zeigen konnte, was er für sie empfand. Vor lauter Hilflosigkeit entschied er sich, ihr den Baum abzunehmen und lehnte ihn in der Mitte ihres kleinen Wohnzimmers gegen das Sofa. Sie folgte ihm und lud ihre Errungenschaften ab.  
„Wir hatten drei Jahre kein Weihnachten. Wenn wir die Welt retten wollen, sollten wir vielleicht mit den Traditionen anfangen", kam es ihr nüchtern und vollkommen kühl über die Lippen, als hätte sie ihm gerade einen Wirtschaftsplan für den Staatshaushalt des nächsten Jahres vorgelegt. In Wahrheit wusste sie jedoch, dass sie beide bisher nie die Kraft gehabt hatten, Weihnachten zu feiern. Aber wenn sie überleben wollten, mussten sie etwas haben. Einen Tag im Jahr, an dem sie zur Ruhe kommen konnten und sich aufeinander besinnen konnten. Und an dem sie an William denken konnten, ohne dass es ihnen weiterhin die Seele zermürbte. Es war Zeit, dass sie an ihn dachten damit sie nicht vergaßen, was sie mit ihrer Liebe bereits erreicht hatten. Auch wenn sie es nicht aussprach, so konnte Mulder in ihrem Gesicht lesen, was eigentlich in ihr vorging.  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen, sie nicht von den Füßen zu reißen und über sie herzufallen. Er ließ sich den Gedanken, dass sie seine Ehefrau war und ihm nie wieder von der Seite weichen würde, auf der Zunge zergehen und hatte das Gefühl für einen Moment das gesammelte Glück der Welt in sich zu tragen. So hatte er lange nicht mehr empfunden und er war ihr unendlich dankbar dafür.

Als er sich daran machen wollte, ihr zu helfen, hob sie die Hände und sah ihn streng an. Sie biss die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf und er wusste, dass das hier ihr Projekt war und sie es offenbar auch alleine zu Ende bringen wollte. Doch als er sie statt zu gehen einfach nur anstarrte, wurde sie unsicher.  
Dachte er noch immer über das Licht nach ? Sie hatte gehofft, ihn für einen Moment aus dieser Welt heraus reißen zu können, ihm ein Stück kindlicher Unbeschwertheit schenken zu können. In seinem Blick sah sie jedoch nicht die Gehetztheit, die Furcht, den Zorn und die Verzweiflung, die sie hatte vertreiben wollen. Sondern sie sah etwas anderes. Etwas, das sie jeden Morgen wenn sie die Augen aufschlug sah. Seine Liebe. Etwas, das niemals sterben würde, das von Tag zu Tag stärker zu werden schien.  
Ein scheues Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Sie schluckte und spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde.  
Er lächelte zurück und ihr wurde schwindelig als sie seine Stimme leise mit einer winzigen nur für sie wahrnehmbaren erotischen Schwingung flüstern hörte: „Besonders brav waren wir dieses Jahr aber nicht, was meinst Du ?" Als sie die Augen verwirrt von all den Gefühlen, die durch ihren Körper rollten, schloss, fühlte sie die heiße Träne, die ihr über die Wange lief und seinen zarten Kuss, der sie auffing, bevor sie ihre Lippen benetzt hatte.  
Dort standen sie inmitten all der unfertigen Weihnachtsvorbereitungen, am Ende der Welt, in einem Leben, das sie sich niemals so ausgemalt hatten. In einem wahrgewordenen Alptraum aus Todesdrohungen, Verfolgung und Entbehrungen. Bewacht von einem stummen Jäger, der darauf wartete, sie eines Tages zu vernichten.  
Verfolgt von einem gesichtslosen Feind, Männern in Anzügen, die nicht wussten, dass sie in ihrer aller Verderben rannten. Gefangen in einem Netzwerk, in dem sie allein für die Wahrheit, für das Leben, zu kämpfen schienen.  
Aber auch wenn sie wussten, dass sie diesen Tag in sieben Jahren vermutlich nicht aufhalten konnten, so wussten sie doch, dass sie die Welt verändert hatten und weiterhin verändern würden. Weil sie Kontakt geschaffen hatten, zu jenen Seelen, die sich am anderen Ende der Realität befanden. Weil sie es sich geleistet hatten, ihrer Ideale wegen, Widerstand zu leisten. Sie hatten die Gewissheit, dass es mehr gab, als die sichtbare Welt, auf der jene außerirdische Macht, jene gewissenlosen Regierungen und die unendliche Dummheit der Menschen eine Gefahr darstellten.  
Sie wussten, dass es einen Ort gab, an dem sie unverwundbar und sicher waren. An dem William war. Mulder war dort gewesen und er war zurückgekehrt. Sie fürchteten sich nicht vor dem Tod. Weil sie wussten, dass es nicht das Ende war. Weil sie wussten, dass sie nicht getrennt werden würden. So lange sie lebten würden sie zwischen diesen drei fremden Welten leben müssen, doch inmitten dieser Konfrontationen würde immer ihre eigene Welt existieren, mit ihrer eigenen Wahrheit. Und in dieser Welt hatten sie nur eine Freiheit. Die Freiheit ihrer Seelen. Die Freiheit, einander zu lieben.  
Mulder schlang seine Arme um ihre schlanke Taille und hob sie sanft an. Ihre weichen Lippen suchten nach seinen, die noch immer ihre Wange liebkosten und ihre Hände fuhren zärtlich durch sein Haar. Es war nur seine sterbliche Hülle, die sie dort berührte, und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als außerhalb der Grenzen ihrer Körperlichkeit die Fähigkeit zu haben, ihm wirklich zu zeigen, was sie fühlte. Aber die hatte sie längst, denn er spürte die Liebe, die ihn umfing und in ihn hineinströmte als er ihr in die glänzenden blauen Augen sah und versuchte, diesen Moment für immer in sich aufzunehmen.  
Auf dass ihre Liebe in der Ewigkeit eingeschweißt wurde.

Drei Wochen später

Ein bedrohliches Dröhnen erfüllte die Luft und die Schwallwellen waren fast sichtbar.  
Ihre klaren blauen Augen weiteten sich und richteten sich auf das dünne vibrierende Fenster, das zwischen der eisigen Kälte des ewigen Winters und der kuscheligen Wärme ihres Wohnzimmers lag. Sie sprang auf und rannte nach draußen, suchend und aufgeregt um sich blickend und immer wieder um ihre eigene Achse drehend.  
Seit Wochen ging dieser Ton von jenem seltsamen stummen Licht aus, das den Platz des Polarsterns eingenommen hatte und in einem fremdartigen kalten Blau hernieder starrte. Regungslos. Aber nicht lautlos.

Konzentriert sah sie nach oben. Angst lag in ihrem Blick, doch sie ließ diese Angst nicht zu. Sie hatte bereits so vieles gesehen und erlebt.  
Sie verfluchte diese feige Macht, die ihr das Leben zerstört hatte und sie würde sich niemals eingestehen, diesen Feind zu fürchten. Diesen Sieg wollte sie denen nicht gönnen. Die hatten ihr schon ihren Sohn genommen, aber ihre Seele würde für immer ihr gehören.

Das Dröhnen verebbte in der Ferne, der Wind heulte auf und rauschte einmal durch die Wälder, fegte über die schwarzen Tannen hinweg und wehte ihr feinen Schneestaub ins Gesicht, der sich wie winzige Nadeln aus Eis anfühlte.  
Als es wieder still geworden war, ging sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück ins Haus.  
Mulder war seit drei Tagen verschwunden. Auf einem Zettel hatte er nur vier Worte für sie hinterlassen.  
"Bin am Samstag zurück."  
Heute war Samstag. Und der Abend war bereits vor Stunden über diesem Nirgendwo hereingebrochen.  
Sie liebte diesen Ort. Hier hatte sie sich seit sehr langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder frei und sicher gefühlt.  
Bis dieses Licht aufgetaucht war. Und dieses merkwürdige Geräusch. Das nur sie hören konnte. Aber Mulder hatte ihr geglaubt. Es hatte ihm keine Ruhe gelassen, dass sie fast jede Nacht um dieselbe Zeit wach geworden war, von diesem alles durchdringenden Ton, der sich jedes Mal in ihren Verstand gebohrt hatte wie eine schwarze Stange aus Metall.  
Nur seine Nähe, seine beruhigenden sanften Worte hatten sie Nacht für Nacht in die Wirklichkeit zurückholen können. Aber es zehrte sie aus. Es raubte ihr die Kraft, die sie brauchte, um diesem Eindringling Widerstand zu leisten. Und Kraft, die sie brauchte für das, was sie in ihrem Inneren wachsen fühlte. Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihren flachen Bauch. Sie war sich sicher, dass es wahr war. Sie konnte es fühlen. Es war schon einmal geschehen, wieso nicht auch ein zweites Mal ? Mittlerweile war sie sich ohnehin sicher, dass ihre Unfruchtbarkeit eine große Lüge gewesen war. Oder zumindest ein ärztlicher Irrtum.

Sie wusste, dass Mulder losgefahren war, um nach Antworten zu suchen. Aber sie verstand nicht, warum er sie allein zurückgelassen hatte. Warum er sie dieser Gefahr allein aussetzte.  
Nun hatte sie nichts, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte, das Geräusch erfüllte die Luft immer häufiger immer lauter, als würde es näher kommen. Sie hatte versucht sich daran zu gewöhnen, sie stellte jetzt einfach den Fernseher lauter oder ging unter die Dusche. Aber gegen die Kälte, die es in ihr verbreitete, kam sie nicht an. Egal, wie heiß sie das Wasser drehte oder wie laut der Fernseher brüllte.  
Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war spät. Und sie war unendlich müde.  
Mit einem letzten hoffnungsvollen Blick auf den verschneiten Weg vor ihrem kleinen Zuhause knipste sie das Licht aus und legte sich schlafen. Ihr Körper glitt erschöpft und kraftlos auf das weiche Bett, das ihr Ruhe versprach. Doch ihr Verstand verbot es ihr. Die Gedanken kreisten in endlosen Spiralen und sie wälzte sich unruhig umher, starrte finster die schwarzen Schatten in ihrem Zimmer an und drehte sich zurück um die Leere in ihrem Bett mit Erinnerungen zu füllen.  
Mit Bildern von ihm, wie er dort, erschöpft oder scherzend, stundenlang vor sich hin grübelnd oder einfach nur stumm lag und sie ansah. Sie hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, ihn neben sich liegen zu haben, seine Hand auf ihrer ruhend, dass sie überhaupt nicht mehr ohne ihn schlafen konnte. Sein Duft war für sie wie der Geruch von Zuhause und Geborgenheit, wie die heile Welt ihrer Kindheit.  
Irgendwann jedoch kapitulierte ihr Geist vor der Schwere ihrer Lider und sie schlief doch ein.

Zur selben Zeit kämpfte sich ein Jeep durch den Schnee 80 Meilen von ihr entfernt.  
Mulders Augen waren gerötet und trocken. Er hatte seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Seine innere Uhr war von den verschiedenen Zeitzonen, durch die er gereist war, vollkommen durcheinander. Aber er hatte Antworten.  
Antworten, die schlimmer waren als die Ungewissheit. Die alles in den Schatten stellten. Nun gab es nur noch eine Sache, die er wollte: Rechtzeitig zu ihr zurückzukehren.  
Er hatte es sich schlimmer vorgestellt, tragischer. Doch sein Geist hatte mit vollkommener Gleichgültigkeit reagiert.  
Vielleicht weil es angesichts dessen, was ihnen bevorstand, keine andere Reaktion gab. Weil der menschliche Verstand nicht dafür gedacht war, sich mit so einer Wahrheit konfrontiert zu sehen. Doggett und Reyes war es ähnlich ergangen. Sie hatten einander den ganzen Weg zurück zur kanadischen Grenze angeschwiegen.  
Die Schattenregierungen waren zusammengebrochen. Die Bündnisse waren geplatzt, weil alles auf Lügen aufgebaut gewesen war. Es war zu spät, es aufzuhalten. Sie würden kommen, sieben Jahre früher als geplant. Tiefe Verbitterung über diese Tatsache verzog Mulders Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Eine Menschheit, die selbst im Kampf um ihr eigenes Überleben noch an die Macht von Lügen und Geld glaubt, hatte es wohl nicht anders verdient, als zu sterben. Die Frage war nur: Diese fremde Macht, die nun kommen würde, hatte die das Leben eher verdient ? War das im Sinn der Evolution ? Im Sinne des Prinzips: Der Stärkere überlebt ? Weil der Stärkere auch gleichzeitig der erbarmungslosere, grausamere und gewissenlosere Gegner war ?  
Was war mit all seinen Idealen, allem, was die Menschheit so einzigartig gemacht hatte ? Was war mit der Liebe ? Der Intelligenz ? Der Fähigkeit Musik zu erschaffen, Farben zu Kunstwerken zu arrangieren, Wörter zu Gedichten zusammenzufügen ? Das alles würde ausgelöscht werden. Und alles, was davon übrig bleiben würde, waren die Voyager und Pioneer-Sonden, ein paar Fußabdrücke auf dem Mond und Radiowellen, die durch die Unendlichkeit reisten.

Was für einen Sinn machte das alles, wenn es keine andere Welt gab, jenseits der Welt, die nun zerstört werden würde ? Eine Welt, in der all das bewahrt werden würde, in der all die Seelen, die jemals gelebt hatten nach Hause kamen und damit der Sinnlosigkeit dieser Apokalypse entkommen konnten. Eine Welt, in der das Gute regierte.

Und was war mit ihnen ? Wozu hatten sie so lange gekämpft, wenn sie es nun doch nicht geschafft hatten. Wozu waren all diese Zeichen gewesen, all die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre, wenn es doch nur auf eines hinauslief: Dass sie durch den unausweichlichen Tod getrennt werden würden, wie es in ihrem Eheversprechen gelautet hatte. Und er hatte diesen Satz schon immer gehasst. Was für eine Liebe war das, wenn sie nicht den Tod überwinden konnte ?  
Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er den Gedanken ertragen sollte, dass sie ebenfalls sterben würde. Eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange. Aber dort blieb sie alleine und trocknete zu einer salzigen Spur auf seiner Haut.  
Seine Finger tasteten nach dem Autoradio während er sich weiter auf das Schneegestöber vor seinen Augen konzentrierte. Es war kein Sender mehr zu empfangen. Sie waren bereits viel zu nah.

Scullys Augen öffneten sich und sie hielt den Atem an. Sie hörte wie eine Wagentür zugeschlagen wurde und richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf. Sie wagte sich kaum zu rühren, aus Angst, einer Halluzination zum Opfer gefallen zu sein bis die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer leise geöffnet wurde und seine Silhouette im Türrahmen erschien. Kälte drang zu ihr herein und ein erleichtertes Lächeln erfüllte ihr Gesicht.  
Sie sprang aus dem Bett und lief zu ihm um ihn in ihre Arme zu nehmen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich als sie seinen Duft aufnahm und seine kalten Hände sich auf ihren Rücken legten um sie zu sich zu ziehen.  
„Hast Du mich etwa vermisst ?" brummte er in ihr Haar und kitzelte sie damit, so dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.  
Sie löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und lächelte ihn an. „Einen Tag länger und ich wäre mit dem Förster durchgebrannt."  
„Also wenn es um den Bart geht, den kann ich mir auch wachsen lassen."  
Im gleichen Moment durchfuhr ihn der Gedanke, dass ihm die Zeit dafür nicht mehr reichen würde. Er schluckte und ein besorgtes Funkeln blitzte in ihren Augen auf.  
Ihre Augenbraue zuckte. „Was ist ?" fragte sie und zog sich ein wenig von ihm zurück, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie kannte sein Gesicht besser als ihr eigenes, sie konnte jede Falte, jedes Grübchen, jede Regung darauf und jeden Blick, aus ihrem Gedächtnis zaubern. Doch diesen Ausdruck hatte sie noch nie in seinem Gesicht gesehen. Es machte ihr Angst.  
Aber er schien noch nicht darüber sprechen zu wollen. Stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf und zog sie erneut zu sich. „Nicht jetzt."  
Als seine Arme sie umschlangen, drückte er sie mit so viel Verzweiflung und Leidenschaft, dass es ihr die Luft nahm. Sie spürte den Schmerz, den er in sich trug. Und sie wollte ihn fortnehmen.  
In ihrer Hilflosigkeit begann sie ihn zu küssen und legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter um ihm sanft durch das Haar streicheln zu können. Als er ihre zarte Haut roch und ihre warmen schlanken Finger auf seiner Kopfhaut fühlte, wurde ihm klar, wie wichtig ihm sein Leben wegen ihr geworden war. Weil sein Leben ein Ort geworden war, an dem er sie lieben konnte. Und genau das wollte er auch jetzt tun. Er ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten, über die sanfte cremefarbene Seide ihres Pyjamas und darunter, über ihre weiche Haut. Sie seufzte leise und antwortete darauf mit einem überraschten Funkeln in ihren Augen und einem verlangenden Kuss, von dem er zu zittern begann. Zusammen sanken sie auf das Bett und verloren sich stillschweigend und mit klopfenden Herzen in ihren Gefühlen, als wäre es ein heiliger Akt. Ein letztes Mal.

Eine Stunde später

Sie lagen einander zugewandt und sahen sich an. Er hielt ihre Hand in seiner und sah auf den goldenen schimmernden Ring an ihrem Finger. Er lächelte. Nur sie verstand dieses Lächeln und beantwortete es mit ihren Augen, die in der Dunkelheit aufleuchteten wie Sterne.  
Er musste es ihr nicht sagen. Sie hatte es an der Art, wie er sie in dieser Nacht geliebt hatte, gemerkt.  
Eisige Beklemmung schlich sich nun in ihr Herz als sie die Stille brach und ihre Worte fast die Luft zerrissen, weil er damit nicht gerechnet hatte.  
„Wie lange haben wir noch ?"  
Seine Augen sahen sie erschrocken an. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich davon zu erholen, was für eine unglaubliche Person sie war, dass sie ihn so gut kannte, dass sie so stark war, darüber zu reden, als ginge es um einen Termin, den sie einzuhalten hatten.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein paar Stunden vielleicht", versuchte er zu antworten, doch seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser.  
Sie nickte und blieb ganz ruhig. Äußerlich.  
Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Wange. „Was machen wir nun ?"  
Es klang ganz entspannt, doch in ihren Augen sah er die Angst, eine unendliche Panik, die sie ergriff, je mehr die unausweichliche Wahrheit in ihr Bewusstsein drang. Und ihre Hand war feucht und kalt.  
Wieder stieg eine Träne in ihm auf. Die zweite an diesem Abend. Er trug so viel Wut und Verzweiflung in sich, dass es fast war, als würden sich all diese Gefühle gegenseitig blockieren. Sein Inneres fühlte sich an wie ein wackliges Kartenhaus. Er schloss seine Hand um ihre und zog sie von seiner Wange.  
„Warten", war seine einzige Antwort auf ihre Frage.  
Denn es war alles, was sie tun konnten. Wie größenwahnsinnig war er gewesen, dass er einst ernsthaft gedacht hatte, sie beide allein würden es schaffen ?  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf störrisch und er konnte eine Träne in ihren Augen glitzern sehen. „Und das ist alles ?" drehte sie sich von ihm weg auf ihren Rücken und starrte die schwarze Decke an, während die Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel über ihre Schläfe und in ihr Haar hineinlief. „Das war es dann ?" schob sie mit zitternder Stimme und einem giftigen Unterton hinterher und hatte das Gefühl, ihre ganze Welt würde bereits jetzt untergehen. Sie trug eine unbändige Wut in sich und zitterte am ganzen Körper, und zugleich war sie so ausgezehrt von der jahrelangen Flucht, die hinter ihnen lag. Aber was wäre das für ein Ende, wenn Zorn das letzte Gefühl war, das sie jemals in ihrem Herzen tragen würde.  
Er legte behutsam seine Hand auf ihren Oberarm.  
„Das hier ist nicht der richtige Platz für uns beide. Er war es nie."  
Sie sah ihn an, ihre Augen wirkten in der Dunkelheit groß und leuchtend wie die einer Katze.

Die Polarlichter tanzten vor dem Fenster und warfen ein grünliches Leuchten ins Zimmer.  
„Glaubst Du denn, dass es einen besseren Ort gibt ?" Ihr Blick war so leer und kalt, dass er erschrak.  
„Ich möchte es glauben", antwortete er und zog seine Hand zurück.  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und er konnte eine weitere Träne sehen, die grün glitzernd über ihre Wange lief während ihre dunklen vollen Lippen bebten.  
Sie war nicht so weit, das zu akzeptieren. Nicht jetzt mit diesem ungeborenen Leben in ihr. Es war so sinnlos. Ihre Augen sahen unverwandt durch die Dunkelheit hindurch.  
„Mein ganzes Leben habe ich daran geglaubt, dass uns nach dem Tod etwas erwartet. Aber nun, da ich so kurz davor stehe, gewinnt mein Verstand die Überhand. Er sagt mir, dass mit unseren Gehirnen auch unsere Seelen verstummen. Dass damit alle Erinnerungen, alle Träume, alle Gefühle sterben werden. Dass nichts von uns übrig bleibt. Aber mit dieser Überzeugung werde ich nicht sterben können. So werde ich nicht loslassen können." Ihre Worte waren immer wackeliger geworden. Er hörte ein leises unterdrücktes Schluchzen und sah, wie sie sich zur Seite drehte und ihre Schultern von ihrem leisen Weinen geschüttelt wurden. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.  
Sie wollte nicht verzweifeln. Aber sie konnte nicht anders.  
Da legte sich sein Arm um sie und sein warmer Körper schmiegte sich von hinten an ihren. Zarte Küsse legten sich auf ihr Haar, ihr Ohr, ihre Wange, ihre Schulter und sie schloss die Augen um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
„Dein Verstand sagt Dir aber auch, dass es da draußen keine außerirdische Macht geben kann, die uns vernichten will. Und doch wird es passieren."  
Sie nickte leise und merkte, wie es sie absurderweise tatsächlich irgendwie beruhigte. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur seine Stimme, die sie beruhigte. Sie hielt sich mit ihrer Hand an seinem Arm fest und zog ihn fester um sich.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte daran glauben, dass wir uns dort, wo wir hingehen, wieder sehen."  
Er schwieg. Er selbst konnte es ja nicht glauben. Aber andererseits: Woher war diese Indianerarmee mitten in der Wüste gekommen ? Woher kam William ? Warum erschien er ihnen jedes Mal ein wenig älter, wenn sie ihn sahen ? Wie konnte es sein, dass Byers, Langley und Frohike ihnen immer wieder auf ihrer gemeinsamen Flucht geholfen hatten ? Wenn es bloß Visionen gewesen waren, die ihren eigenen Gehirnen entsprungen waren, wieso hatten sie dann beide dieselben Visionen gehabt ?  
Er rückte ein wenig von ihr weg und drehte sie auf seine Seite zurück, damit er ihr wieder in ihre Augen sehen konnte. Sie waren wie ein Fixpunkt seiner Seele. Sie sollten das letzte sein, dass er sehen würde wenn es so weit war.  
Dieses Mal legte er seine Hand auf ihre Wange, wischte die letzten Tränen von ihrem Gesicht und streichelte sie.  
„Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Weil ich nicht zulassen werde, dass man uns trennt. Und das sagt jemand, der sogar von den Toten zurückgekehrt ist."  
Er bemühte sich zu einem Lächeln und es wurde sogar von ihr erwidert. Sie rückte näher an ihn heran, bis sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlte. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich lautlos.  
„Ich danke Dir. Für den Sinn, den du meinem Leben gegeben hast. Für William."  
Sie hielt inne, ein besonderer Glanz umspielte ihr Gesicht und sie griff wieder nach seiner Hand um sie an ihr Gesicht zu legen. „Und für das Kind, das nie die Chance haben wird, die Welt mit seinen eigenen Augen zu erblicken."  
Er erstarrte.  
„Was ?" versuchte er seine Überraschung zum Ausdruck zu bringen und merkte, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Sie lächelte und schlug die Augen nieder.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich damit warten es Dir zu sagen."  
Schweigen war nun alles, was ihm darauf noch einfiel. Keine Worte der Welt konnten der Verzweiflung gerecht werden, die sie in sich trugen, angesichts der Zukunft, die ihnen genommen worden war. Sie konnten überhaupt nicht so viel weinen, wie es der Schmerz in ihnen verlangt hätte.  
Stattdessen sahen sie einander an, tauchten ab in der Seele des anderen, suchten nach Geborgenheit, nach jenem Urvertrauen darin, dass alles gut werden würde.  
Sie suchten nach einem Gott. Doch alles, was sie fanden, war ihre gegenseitige Liebe, an der sie sich festhalten konnten. Ineinander verschlungen taten sie ihre letzten Atemzüge auf dieser Welt, und ließen ihre Blicke ruhen auf dem zauberhaften Lichtertanz des Sonnenwinds.  
„Es ist eine wunderschöne Welt, nicht wahr ?" brach er das Schweigen ein letztes Mal und sie nickte, ihre Fingerspitzen kraulten seine Brust und sie schloss die Augen.

Es gab nur sie beide in diesem Moment, nichts anderes zählte. Sie blendeten ihren Verstand aus und lebten nur in diesen wenigen Sekunden. Sekunden, die, egal, ob die Welt nun unterging oder nicht, für immer im unendlichen Verlauf des Universums einen festen Platz hatten. Ihr Leben war Teil der Ewigkeit, nichts konnte es auslöschen, es war eingewoben in den Teppich der Zeit.  
„Siehst Du das ?" flüsterte sie in die Stille hinein und fühlte, wie er nickte.  
Sie beide sahen glühende Funken, die vom Himmel herabregneten.  
Aus den Wäldern kam ein Leuchten auf sie zu, es erfüllte selbst aus der Ferne den Raum mit Wärme.  
„Was ist das ?" fragte sie ihn und fühlte einen weiteren sanften Kuss auf ihrer Stirn. Beide zwinkerten mit den Augen um besser erkennen zu können, was dort aus den schwarzen Bäumen zu ihnen durch die Luft glitt, nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebend.  
Mulder wusste, was es war. Doch er schwieg. Sie hätte ihm ohnehin nicht geglaubt.  
Aber es erfüllte ihn mit Ruhe, weil er wusste, dass sie nicht allein waren, dass es tatsächlich eine Wahrheit gab, die er nun vielleicht begreifen würde.  
Es waren jene Geister, die sie in den letzten Jahren so oft gesehen hatten, die sich nun zusammenschlossen und einen Kreis um sie zu formen schienen, die bereit waren, für diese Welt zu kämpfen.  
Sie würden den Kampf auf dieser Welt verlieren. Aber nun wusste er auch, dass es noch eine andere Welt gab.  
Er sah den blauen Stern, der sich aufblähte.  
Scullys Finger krallten sich in seiner Haut fest und sie sah zu ihm auf.  
Sie wollte nicht sehen, was dort auf sie zukam, weil sie es nicht verstand. Aber dieser seltsame Frieden in seinen Augen griff auf sie über und sie konnte loslassen. Sie dachte an ihre Mutter und ihre Brüder und versuchte zu begreifen, dass ihnen in dieser Nacht dasselbe Schicksal widerfahren würde wie ihr.

Ein lautes Dröhnen schwang sich erneut aus der Atmosphäre herab wie ein Mantel, der die Welt umgab.  
Sie presste sich an ihn und zog die Schultern schutzsuchend hoch. Hören konnte er es nicht, aber er konnte es in ihrem Blick sehen, dass es lauter war als je zuvor. Er hielt sie fest und neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr herab um sie ein letztes Mal auf ihre weichen Lippen zu küssen und ihren warmen wunderschönen Körper an seinem so lange zu fühlen, bis das Leben daraus entwich. Er wollte den Augenblick nicht verpassen, in dem ihre Seele diesen Körper verließ, damit er ihr folgen konnte, wo immer sie hinging.

Das Dröhnen wuchs an bis selbst Mulder es an der Vibration der Luft fühlen konnte, die Fenster stoben auf und Kälte wurde hereingeweht. Die Lichtgestalten waren nun so nah, dass es golden in ihrem Zimmer leuchtete.  
Sie wisperte ein leises letztes „Ich liebe Dich" in sein Ohr, wie ein ewiges Versprechen und er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, als wären ihre Körper eins.  
Die Erde unter ihnen begann zu vibrieren.  
Die Nordlichter unterbrachen ihren Tanz und drehten sich in einem gigantischen Strudel um jenes fremde blaue Licht über ihren Köpfen.  
Das Licht blitzte auf. Der Schnee schmolz. Und die Welt wurde still aber endgültig heimgesucht von dem gleißenden Stern, der anschwoll und den Himmel in tausend dunkle Fetzen zerriss, bevor es auf der Erde für immer dunkel wurde. Die unzähligen Schreie der Geister fuhren auf in die Luft und übertönten den Lärm der Vernichtung bis die Welt verstummte.

Inmitten von Milliarden glühender Funken, die aus der Atmosphäre über die zerstörte Finsternis herabregneten, sah man zwei Lichter aufsteigen.  
Umeinander tanzend und strahlend hell.  
Auf dem Weg in eine fremde Welt, in der alle Seelen vereint wurden.  
In die freie Unendlichkeit.


	2. Alternative Ending

Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte sie wach und sie öffnete die Augen

Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte sie wach und sie öffnete die Augen. Sie schreckte hoch und starrte fassungslos aus dem Fenster.  
Vor ihr lag die Welt. Unverändert. In das ewige Weiß getaucht, still und friedlich wie nie zuvor. Sie drehte sich hastig zur Seite.  
Dort lag Mulder. Als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Sie stöhnte leise auf. Da begriff sie.  
Es war nur ein Traum gewesen !  
Erleichtert ließ sie sich zurück ins Bett fallen und drehte sich zu ihm, um sich von hinten an ihn zu kuscheln. Ihre noch immer zitternden Finger schoben sich eiskalt zwischen seinen Arm und seinen Oberkörper und sie umschlang ihn und drückte ihn. Unzählige winzige feuchte Küsse landeten auf seinem Nacken und seiner Wange, bis er sich schließlich wecken ließ und zu ihr umdrehte.  
Als er sie sah, war es, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor angesehen. Ihre Augen leuchteten so hellblau, dass ihm fast kalt wurde. Sie sah lebendig und frisch aus. Die letzten Monate hatten ihr gut getan.  
Doch gleichzeitig sah er eine glühende Beunruhigung darin aufflackern. Sie wirkte ein wenig verschreckt oder gehetzt.  
„Wann bist Du zurück gekommen ?" unterbrach sie seine Gedanken.  
Er legte sich auf seinen Rücken und räkelte sich. „Irgendwann. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es war noch dunkel."  
Er lächelte sie schweigend an und ignorierte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Die letzten drei Tage waren die schlimmsten seines Lebens gewesen. Aus vielen Gründen, aber auch weil sie nicht bei ihm gewesen war und nun wollte er einfach nur einen Moment diesen Alptraum hinter sich lassen, all die Lügen, die sich so wenig von der Wahrheit trennen ließen, dass er mittlerweile den Glauben daran verloren hatte, dass es überhaupt eine Wahrheit gab. Er war einfach nur froh, wieder bei ihr zu sein und so packte er sie und rollte sich halb auf sie, um sie mit Küssen zu bedecken.  
Doch sie hielt ihn auf. Zu tief saß ihr der Schreck, den der Traum ihr eingejagt hatte, noch im Nacken.  
„Und hast Du etwas herausgefunden ?"  
Er ließ von ihr ab und legte sich wieder gemütlich hin. Seine Augen wanderten ziellos an der Decke entlang, er kannte die Maserung jedes einzelnen Holzbalkens dort oben mittlerweile auswendig.

Er hatte vieles herausgefunden. Und doch nichts. Nichts, das ihnen weiterhelfen würde. Es waren drei Jahre vergangen, aber so wenig hatte sich seitdem verändert. So wenig und gleichzeitig war ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt...  
„Sie arbeiten an einem neuen Impfstoff", begann er nachdenklich zu erzählen.  
„Wie geht es John und Monica ?" unterbrach sie ihn.  
Er grinste. „Ich glaub, zwischen den beiden läuft was."  
Sie lächelte und knuffte ihn in die Seite. Doch ihr Lächeln erstarb sofort und sie sah ihn ernst an. „Und hast Du auch was von…" „…Deiner Mom gehört ?" griff er ihre nächste Frage auf. Ihre Augen flackerten zur Antwort auf. „Es geht ihr gut, sie hat John einen Brief für Dich mitgegeben."  
Sie schloss die Augen. Der Schmerz, so weit von ihrer Familie entfernt zu sein, saß noch immer sehr tief. Doch jeder einzelne Moment mit ihm kam dafür auf. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, trafen sie direkt auf das hellgrüne Glitzern in seinen Augen und sie zog sich fröstelnd die Decke über die Schultern und rückte näher an ihn heran. Als sie merkte, dass er nicht mehr von seinem Ausflug erzählen wollte, begann sie zu reden.

„Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum."  
Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte er. „Ich weiß."  
Sie sah ihn irritiert an. „Woher ?"  
Er lächelte und strich ihr mit dem Zeigefinger neckend über die Wange. „Du hast einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf, musst Du wissen."  
Ein wenig peinlich berührt wich sie seinem Blick aus. Aber der Traum ließ sie dennoch nicht los. Er hatte zu viel von einer düsteren Vorahnung gehabt.  
„Was hast Du über das Licht herausgefunden ?"  
„Dass man es in Washington auch sehen kann", antwortete er ihr trocken und sie sah mahnend zu ihm hoch. Das war jener Scully-Blick, der ihm schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aufgefallen war. Es war der Blick, der ihrem Gegenüber unmissverständlich klarmachte, dass die Person, die ihn aufsetzte, unter keinen Umständen zuließ, dass man sie auf den Arm nahm.  
„Ich hoffe doch, das ist nicht alles", hakte sie sarkastisch nach und er schwieg. Er schien nicht darüber reden zu wollen und das machte sie wütend, weil sie die letzten Tage fast krank vor Sorge gewesen war.  
Er wusste mehr. Aber er hatte es in seinem Kopf noch nicht geordnet. Er verstand die Bedeutung nicht, weil er tief in seinem Inneren das Gefühl hatte, dass sie auf der falschen Fährte waren.  
„Mulder ! Wenn Du etwas weißt, dann musst Du mir das sagen !"  
Sie setzte sich energisch auf und sah ihn aus fast schon zornigen Augen an.  
Die Unruhe, die er direkt nach dem Aufwachen darin gesehen hatte, flackerte wieder darin auf.  
Sein Atem stockte. Doch er blieb ruhig. Wie immer, wenn sie wütend wurde. Er sah sie direkt an und entschied sich, dass sie ein Recht darauf hatte, es zu erfahren.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was es bedeutet, aber dieses Dröhnen ist offenbar eine Art der Kontaktaufnahme zu dir. Genauer gesagt, zu etwas, das IN dir ist." Er sah hilflos an ihr herunter, ließ seinen Blick auf ihrem Bauch ruhen und sah dann wieder in ihre Augen, wo er zu seiner Überraschung feststellte, dass sie erschrocken war und offensichtlich wusste, wovon er redete. Sie holte tief Luft und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Frierend raffte sie die Decke zusammen und wickelte sich darin ein, als könne sie sich dadurch vor irgendetwas schützen. Ihr Blick wich ihm aus als sie nach Worten suchte.  
„Dana, bist du schwanger ?" wagte er es endlich, auszusprechen.  
Die einzige Antwort, die sie zustande brachte, war ein betretenes Nicken, als wäre es ein Schuldgeständnis.  
Er schnappte nach Luft und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Seine grünen traurigen Augen starrten sie an, bis sie sich endlich wieder traute, ihn auch anzusehen. In ihren Augen standen Tränen und sie wusste nicht, warum. Dass sie überhaupt wach geworden war an diesem Morgen, hatte sie schon so verstört, dass sie nun überhaupt nicht wusste, ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben war, ob das hier nicht auch wieder nur ein Traum war.  
Vollkommen hilflos setzte er sich auf und griff nach ihr um sie zu sich zu ziehen und zu umarmen. Sie wirkte so verletzlich. Und er liebte sie so sehr. Aber sein Herz klopfte, denn er wusste nicht, was er wirklich fühlte. Die Verwirrung in seinem Herzen, seinem Verstand, saß so tief und hatte ein Ausmaß erreicht, das es ihm unmöglich machte, klar zu denken.  
Aber ihr schien es ähnlich zu gehen.  
Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung nicht und sie wehrte sich auch nicht. Sie ließ es einfach zu, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Und wie sie es in Einklang mit ihrem Traum bringen sollte.

Als Mulder die Distanz zwischen ihnen spürte, weil jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachging, löste er sich von ihr und stand wortlos auf.  
Er brauchte eine lange heiße Dusche. Scully blieb fröstelnd und starr im Bett sitzen und sah verloren in die dunkelgrünen Wälder hinaus, die vor wenigen Minuten in ihrem Traum noch von gleißenden Blitzen vernichtet worden waren.

Die heißen Wassertropfen perlten an seinem dampfenden Körper herab und er schloss die Augen. Seine Hand legte sich flach an die kühlen Kacheln des Badezimmers und er ließ das Wasser auf seinen Kopf prasseln. Müde schlossen sich seine Augen und er konzentrierte sich auf das schwarze Nichts, das sich sanft über seinen überreizten Geist legte.  
Er hatte in den letzten Tagen zu viel gesehen, zu viel erfahren. Unwissenheit erschien ihm nun wie ein Segen. Denn die Wahrheit, die er kannte, nahm ihm nicht nur alle Hoffnungen sondern auch noch die Kraft, weiter zu kämpfen.

Die Wahrheit war, dass es sich nicht mehr aufhalten ließ. Die Regierungen arbeiteten längst mit denen zusammen, hatten ihre eigenen Projekte, die Invasion aufzuhalten, beendet. Alle Regierungsmitglieder, die jemals daran beteiligt gewesen waren, einen Impfstoff zu entwickeln, waren liquidiert oder bestochen worden. Niemand arbeitete nun noch an einem Gegenmittel.  
Und er hatte Scully nur belogen, weil er die Wahrheit selbst nicht ertragen konnte.  
Sie waren unter ihnen. Sie hatten die Welt längst in ihrem eisigen Griff. Ihr kaltes blaues Licht starrte wie seelenlose nackte Augen vom Himmel. Jede Nacht, in jedem Winkel der Erde.  
Er hatte die Toten gesehen. Und die Gesichter der Hybriden, hinter deren Augen sich etwas verbarg, das nichts Menschliches mehr in sich trug.  
Bis dieses Licht am Himmel aufgetaucht war, hatte er daran geglaubt, dass sie es geschafft hatten. Dass sie die Brücke zu jener Zwischenwelt geschlagen hatten, aus der Rettung nahen würde.  
Er hatte den Versen in Danas Bibel vertraut, in denen ihnen eine Welt der Seelen verheißen worden war, die sie erlösen würde, wenn es so weit war. Aber stattdessen fanden sie sich nun in einer Welt wieder, in der den Menschen die Seelen geradezu weggezüchtet wurden, bis alles, was die Menschheit ausgemacht hatte, verschwunden sein würde.  
Es würde sie zerstören, langsam, nahezu unbemerkt. So wie alles zerstört werden würde, das auf dieser Welt gut war.  
Und durch dieses neue Leben in ihr waren sie erneut zu Marionetten fremder Mächte geworden.  
Nur dieses Mal wusste er, dass es nicht Feinde aus ihren eigenen Reihen waren, die sie missbrauchten, dieses Mal war es jener gesichtslose Eindringling aus der Tiefe des Alls, der Gott spielte.

Dieser Feind missbrauchte Scullys tiefste Sehnsüchte, ihre mütterliche Liebe, gegen die sie nicht ankommen würde und die sie am Ende beide vernichten würde. Es machte ihm Angst. Weil er wusste, dass er sie verlieren würde. So lange dieses Kind in ihrem Körper heranwuchs, würde auch sie dieser fremden Macht gehören. Denn er hatte den Kampf in ihren Augen gesehen, in den Nächten, in denen das Dröhnen aus der Ferne in ihren Kopf vorgedrungen war und sie gequält hatte. Es hatte gerade erst begonnen und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, zuzusehen, wie sie ihm entglitt.

Seine Hand formte sich zu einer Faust und er schlug dumpf gegen die hellblauen Kacheln, bis seine weißen Knöchel sich rot verfärbten und der Schmerz ihm die Sinne betäubte.  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als ein Kind mit ihr zu bekommen.  
Aber nicht in diesem Leben. In ihrem Leben wurden alle hohen Güter der Menschheit, die Fähigkeit zu glauben, zu lieben, zu forschen, sich zu vermehren, all das wurde pervertiert, ad absurdum geführt und instrumentalisiert von jenen seelenlosen Kreaturen.  
Rasende Wut kochte in ihm hoch und er drehte das Wasser heißer, weil er am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut hatte. Er biss sich auf die Zähne, bis seine Kaumuskeln sich verkrampften und sich sein Magen zusammenzog.  
Der Wasserhahn wurde zugeschraubt und die Tropfen hämmerten auf die Keramik ein während der Dampf von seinem Körper zur Decke aufstieg und er zu frieren begann und in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt wurde.

Glühend und feuerrot stieg er umgeben von Nebel und Dunst aus der Dusche, rieb sich hastig mit seinen Handtuch ab und warf es wütend auf den Boden.  
Er stampfte ins Schlafzimmer zurück und zerrte sich etwas zum Anziehen aus seinem Schrank.  
Sein Blick war verdunkelt und er nahm vor Zorn seine Umgebung überhaupt nicht wahr.  
Er sah nur eins: Sie saß nicht mehr auf dem Bett. Sie war verschwunden.

Scully hatte sich angezogen und war in der unendlich erscheinenden Zeit, in der er unter der Dusche gestanden hatte, nach draußen gegangen.  
Die Kälte war milder als noch einen Monat zuvor. Und das Licht war bereits heller. Und doch erschien es, als würde die Sonne den ganzen Tag untergehen. Ihre Strahlen fielen immer parallel auf die Erdoberfläche, es herrschte den ganzen Tag über ein merkwürdiges Zwielicht, der Himmel war immer fahl und die Luft war rau und kalt. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass das Leben zurückkehrte. Ihre Sinne sehnten sich nach Farben und nach Düften. Nach dem leisen Zwitschern der Vögel und dem sanften Rauschen des Windes, wenn er durch die sattgrünen Blätter an den Bäumen blies. So wie es jetzt aussah, so erinnerte es sie viel zu sehr an das, was in ihr vorging. An die kalte Leere.

Und sie war wütend. Aber sie wusste nicht, warum. Worauf. Auf wen. Ihr Atem beschlug bläulich dampfend an der Luft und sie sah zum wolkenverhangenen Himmel auf. Sie war der Sonne dankbar, dass ihr Licht wenigstens tagsüber den Stern überstrahlte und der Welt eine andere Farbe verlieh als das blasse Blau der Nächte.  
Ihre Augen wurden geblendet vom weißen Himmel, aus dem sich bald Neuschnee entleeren würde.  
Sie hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten. Aber mittlerweile hasste sie den Schnee. Weil er schön war. Weil er so zart und fragil war. Und weil er direkt schmolz. Weil er einem die Wärme stahl. Und weil er die Farben verschluckte, genau wie die Geräusche.  
Sie seufzte und rieb sich den Nacken, während sie sich in dem alles umgebenden Weiß verlor, als würde sie ins Nichts hineinfallen.

Die Welt war nicht untergegangen und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, tot zu sein. Es erschien ihr geradezu absurd, dass in ihr Leben aufzukeimen begonnen hatte, all den Umständen zum Trotz.  
Sie hatte sich so sicher gefühlt, doch dieses Licht und der Traum hatten ihr wieder ins Bewusstsein gerückt, warum sie überhaupt hier waren. Und dass es erst dann vorbei sein würde, wenn sie den Kampf verloren hatten und die Invasion beginnen würde.  
Und nun hatte das Licht begonnen, ihr diese Signale Nacht für Nacht in den Kopf zu hämmern, doch sie konnte sie nicht verstehen. Sie fühlte, dass es destruktive Signale waren. Aber irgendwie passte das Klangmuster nicht zu dem beruhigenden Pulsieren dieses Lichts, an das sich ihre Augen bereits so gewöhnt hatten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Töne aus einer ganz anderen Welt stammten als der fremde Stern. Und sie wusste, dass dieses Kind etwas Gutes sein musste. Weil sie es bereits jetzt liebte. Und wie konnte sie etwas lieben, das dem Bösen entsprungen war ?  
Ihre Augen wirkten blass und stumpf und ihr Blick glitt über die konturenlosen Weiten ihrer Abgeschiedenheit. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln als sie ein paar Meter auf den Wald zulief, ihre Augen stets wachsam um sich blicken lassend.

Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Weil sie es nicht verstand.  
Sie war Wissenschaftlerin. Und sie wusste, dass sie niemals die Möglichkeit haben würden, einen objektiven, Erkenntnis bringenden Einblick in die wahre Natur dieser Vorgänge zu erhalten. Hier ging es nicht nur um irdische Regierungsverwicklungen, hier ging es um die Frage nach dem Ursprung des Lebens, nach dem Ende der Menschheit. Hier ging es um Gott selbst.

Ein schwacher Lichtstrahl brach durch die weiße Wolkendecke hindurch und ließ das Grün der Tannen satt und lebendig aufleuchten. Ihr Blick senkte sich und fiel auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen.  
Sie bückte sich und nahm eine handvoll Schnee auf. Es lag so viel Schönheit in dieser Welt verborgen, hinter so viel Selbstverständlichkeit. Die zarten kleinen Kristalle formten den schmutzigen Schnee, der wie eine plumpe Haube über alles gestülpt war, das Formen besaß. Und in jeder der Pflanzen, die davon bedeckt waren, tobte ein Sturm von Molekülen, die an irgendeinem Punkt ihrer Selbstorganisation zu Leben wurden, als hätte eine unsichtbare Macht ihnen dieses Leben eingehaucht. Um genau jene unsichtbare Macht ging es bei ihrer Suche. Und darum, was sie mit ihnen vorhatte. Sie hatte das tiefe Vertrauen in sich getragen, dass eine Macht, die ihnen das Leben einst geschenkt hatte, es niemals zerstören oder ausbeuten würde. Aber ihr Traum ließ sie nun ernsthaft daran zweifeln und verzweifeln.

„Es gibt nicht nur einen" vernahmen ihre Ohren plötzlich eine Stimme. Die einzige menschliche Stimme, die sie seit Weihnachten gehört hatte.  
Sie drehte sich erschrocken um. In seinem Blick konnte sie sehen, dass er sich wieder gefasst hatte und sie war erleichtert, denn sie brauchte ihn jetzt. Sie konnten keine Distanz zwischen sich gebrauchen, weil sie alles waren, was sie hatten. Sie klopfte den Schnee aus ihren Handschuhen und bemühte sich zu einem milden Lächeln. Als er an ihrer Seite stehenblieb, sahen sie beide in den weißen Himmel hinauf, aus dem die ersten Flocken herabrieselten.  
„Was meinst Du damit ?" reagierte sie auf seine geheimnisvolle Ansage.  
Er legte seine Hand sacht zwischen ihre Schulterblätter, froh, sie hier draußen gefunden zu haben. „Komm rein, es ist viel zu kalt hier draußen."  
Damit drehte er sie zu sich und sie gingen zurück ins Haus.

Als die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, stampfte sie den Schnee aus ihren Stiefeln und legte ihren Mantel noch immer frierend und mit roten Wangen ab. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich ganz steif gefroren an so dass ihre Haut in der trockenen Kaminluft des Wohnzimmers spannte und prickelte.  
Er nickte zum Fenster Ohne eine weitere Minute zu verlieren schoss er los.  
„Dieses Licht, es gibt ein ganzes Netz davon, das den gesamten Globus umspannt. Aber nur hier kann man es so klar und deutlich sehen, in den Städten verblasst es. Es schein irgendwie eine Art Satellitennetz zu sein."  
Scully runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ein Satellitennetz ? Und was für einen Zweck soll das erfüllen ?"  
„Offiziell oder tatsächlich ?" fragte er mit einem zynischen Unterton.  
Sie atmete angestrengt aus und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die kühlen, trockenen Lippen. Es irritierte sie, dass sie nicht über das Baby sprachen. Aber dieses Licht gehörte auch zu den Fragen, die sich ihr angesichts dieses Kindes aufdrängten. Mit einem dunklen Blick gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass er genau wusste, welche Antwort sie von ihm wollte.  
Er ließ sich auf den dunkelroten Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen, in dem fast den ganzen Tag immer ein Feuer knisterte, weil es sonst in dem kleinen Haus nie warm werden würde, und sah zu ihr auf.  
„Offiziell ist das ein Satellitensystem für die Erforschung des Weltalls. Angeblich ist es eine internationale Kooperation, das zusammen mit der ISS Daten und Bildmaterial empfängt und auswertet und neue Erkenntnisse über die Entstehung des Weltalls liefern soll. Blablabla." Er klang müde und aggressiv. Seine Augen funkelten vor Enttäuschung und Wut während er unruhig mit seinem Bein wippte.  
Sie seufzte und setzte sich auf das Sofa ihm gegenüber.  
Angespannt stützte sie den Kopf in die Hand.  
„Und inoffiziell ?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Inoffiziell ist es ein Überwachungssystem. Das nächste Level in diesem netten kleinen Spielchen, das die mit uns treiben. Das Licht ist nicht einmal objektivierbar, kein Photosensor kann es messen, es hat keine materielle Grundlage und scheint aus dem Nichts generiert zu werden. Und es scheint auch aus dem Nichts diese akustischen Steuerungssignale auszusenden."  
Scully gefiel sein Tonfall nicht. Sie fühlte sich bedroht und angegriffen, sein Zorn hatte sich nicht im Geringsten gelegt. All das, was er von sich gab, klang verrückt.  
Und er war so distanziert. So emotionslos. Als wüsste er überhaupt nicht mit wem er redete. Als hätte er vergessen, dass sie sie war und er ihr vertrauen konnte.  
In solchen Situationen konnte man nicht mit ihm reden.  
Und doch machte sie den Fehler und tat es. Sie sah ihn ruhig an und versuchte, seine Seele zu erreichen.  
„Mulder, was ist mit Dir ? Was macht Dich so wütend ?"  
Ihre Stimme klang fast fürsorglich, liebevoll.

Er stand ruckartig auf und wendete sich von ihr ab. Was ihn so wütend machte ? Er hatte gar nicht die Worte für all das, was ihn wütend machte. Er hatte lediglich eine Antwort darauf, wie er sich wehren wollte, gegen das, was die mit ihnen vorhatten.  
„Du musst dieses Kind abtreiben."

Seine Worte schossen durch die Luft und trafen sie wie Schläge.  
Ihre Bauchmuskeln zogen sich reflexartig zusammen und sie sprang auf.  
„Was ?" kam es ihr nun ebenso zornig und mit bebender Stimme über die Lippen.  
Er drehte sich nicht um. Er wusste, was er ihr damit angetan hatte. Aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass dieses Kind sie zerstörte. Dass es von diesem Licht kontrolliert wurde, dass es ihre Sicherheit gefährdete. Wie sollten sie sich denn schützen ? Niemals würde er damit zurechtkommen, wenn ihr etwas zustieß. Oder wenn er sie verlieren würde. Irgendeine Stimme in seinem Inneren flüsterte ihm jedoch die Wahrheit ein: dass er sie mit dieser Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte, erst recht verlieren konnte. Aber er blieb stur und versenkte die Fäuste in seinen Hosentaschen. Was sollte er denn sonst tun ?  
Sein Blick starrte funkelnd in die Flammen im Kamin und die trockene heiße Luft brannte in seinen Augen, die zu tränen begannen.  
„Mulder, das kannst Du unmöglich ernst meinen !" versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
Sie ging von hinten auf ihn zu, streckte ihre Hand zögerlich aus, als wäre er ein wildes Tier, und legte sie ihm schließlich fest auf die Schulter.  
Er schwieg.  
„Was weißt Du ?" fragte sie ängstlich und mit einem flehenden Unterton, denn wenn er wirklich von ihr wollte, dass sie dieses Kind, ein Zeugnis ihrer gegenseitigen Liebe, tötete, dann wusste sie, dass er einen Grund dafür haben musste.  
Doch er drehte sich nicht zu ihr. Unter ihrer Berührung blieb er steif und starr stehen und schloss die brennenden Augen vor den lodernden Flammen. Schließlich schüttelte er sacht den Kopf. Er wusste, sie würde ihm nicht glauben. Weil er keine Beweise hatte. Resigniert antwortete er ihr. „Ich weiß gar nichts."  
Er wartete einen Moment, doch sie antwortete nicht darauf. „In White Horse ist ein guter Arzt. Und je früher wir es machen lassen, desto besser ist es. Für alle."

Ihre Hand fiel von seiner Schulter wie Blei.  
„Wir ?" Sie schluckte ihre Wut herunter und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie merkte, wie ihr heiß wurde. Ihre Stimme klang messerscharf und ihre Augen bohrten sich in einem kalten eisigen Blau in seinen Hinterkopf.  
„Verdammt, Mulder, sieh mich gefälligst an !"  
Sie packte seinen Arm und wirbelte ihn herum. Seine traurigen Augen blickten teilnahmslos in ihr Gesicht als sie mit bebender Stimme fortfuhr.  
„Das hat nichts mit uns zu tun. Das ist allein meine Entscheidung. Und es ist mein Körper. Ich war es, die William alleine neun Monate in sich wachsen fühlte, ich war es, die ihn gestillt hat, die sich um ihn gesorgt hat. Ich musste ihn weggegeben. Und ich werde jetzt nicht zulassen, dass man mir noch einmal mein Kind raubt."  
Sie konnte sich nicht einmal gegen diese Worte wehren. Es war der reine Mutterinstinkt, der sich in ihr durchsetzte. Und ein stummer Vorwurf gegen ihn, dass er sie mit alldem alleine gelassen hatte, während er da draußen nach Antworten gesucht hatte, die sie hierhin ans Ende der Welt und an das Ende ihrer Kräfte gebracht hatten.  
Sie starrte noch einen Moment in seine Augen und suchte nach ihm.  
Doch als er ihren Blick weder erwiderte, noch irgendeine andere Reaktion zeigte, sondern nur stumm zur Seite sah, wusste sie, dass alles gesagt war.  
Enttäuscht ließ sie ihren Blick von ihm abschweifen, Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit. Und Verachtung. Ein Gefühl, das sie erschreckte und verletzte, weil sie es nicht empfinden wollte. Nicht für ihn.  
Er drehte sich langsam wieder von ihr weg und sie biss die Zähne zusammen um nichts zu sagen, das sie später bereuen würde.

Sie waren allein. Jeder mit sich und seiner Entscheidung.  
Sie kämpfte so lange, bis sie die Tränen in ihren Augen zurückgedrängt hatte und raffte schließlich ihre Klamotten zusammen um wortlos aus dem Haus zu gehen.  
Die Tür fiel laut knallend hinter ihr ins Schloss und der Jeep heulte protestierend auf, als sie sich durch den gerade gefallenen Neuschnee davonmachte.

Als das Rauschen des Autos verstummt war, stand er noch immer regungslos vor dem Kamin. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Die ganze Anspannung und der Zorn fielen von ihm ab und er warf sich mit dem Rücken gegen die steinerne Wand neben dem Kamin. Heiße Tränen liefen nun ungebremst aus seinen Augen heraus und er sank an der Wand entlang zu Boden, wo er den Kopf in die Hände stützte und in der Dunkelheit seiner haltlosen Seele versank.  
Er wusste keinen Ausweg mehr, zu tief hatten ihn die Bilder auf seiner kurzen Reise zurück in die Wirklichkeit in seinem Inneren erschüttert.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, sie hätten verloren.

Sechs Stunden später

Der Abend kündigte sich bereits wieder an. Die Sonne leuchtete rotgolden wie eine dimensionslose Scheibe an dem grauen wässrigen Himmel. Der Schnee glitzerte und glühte wie Feuer und doch war er eisig kalt und hart gefroren.  
Scully war müde. Sie hatte den Gynäkologen in White Horse aufgesucht. Jedoch nicht um sich für eine Abtreibung anzumelden, sondern um sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen.

Auf dem Ultraschallbild war es nur ein winziger heller Punkt. Wie eine zu groß geratene Schneeflocke.  
Sie bog mit dem Wagen um die Ecke und konnte in der anbrechenden Dunkelheit das kleine Haus erkennen, in dem nur das schummrige Licht des Kamins nach außen drang. Um ihr Herz hatte sich ein kalter harter Ring gespannt, der mit jedem Schlag schmerzte. Sie fühlte sich verlassen. Weil er nicht mit ihr bei dem Arzt gewesen war. Weil sie einander noch nie so fern gewesen waren wie heute.  
Als wäre die Welt tatsächlich untergegangen.

Als Mulder die Scheinwerfer sah, atmete er auf. Er hatte die ganze Zeit dort auf dem Boden an die Wand gelehnt gesessen. Die Minuten waren so schnell vergangen und doch war es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, seit sie gegangen war.  
Den Blick in ihren Augen würde er niemals vergessen können, er würde für immer einen Schatten über seine Seele werfen. Die Verachtung, die er in ihrem Gesicht gesehen hatte, hatte ihn gelähmt und getroffen. Und ihre Stimme hatte noch nie so wütend geklungen, und enttäuscht. Noch nie war sie so aufgebracht gewesen, seinetwegen.  
Aber er wusste sich auch jetzt keinen anderen Ausweg.  
Er war ein Mann. Es lag in seiner Natur, andere zu beschützen. Die Dinge zu kontrollieren. Aber es war ihm alles entglitten. Selbst sein Vertrauen. Und sein Glaube an eine Wahrheit.  
Die Welt, in die er für einige Tage zurückgekehrt war, war ihm so fremd gewesen. Er passte dort überhaupt nicht mehr hinein. Zu lange lebten er und Scully schon auf der Flucht, ungebunden, frei und doch gefangen. Sie hatten den Bezug zur Realität verloren und es war leicht gewesen, dieser romantischen Vorstellung zu verfallen, dass sie beide irgendwie den Lauf der Welt anhalten konnten. Aber nun wollte er diese Welt nicht mehr retten.  
Diese Welt war ein Ort, an dem nichts Gutes war, nichts, für dass es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Nichts, das sie retten würde, weil niemand gerettet werden wollte. Wenn Menschen es waren, die einander das antun konnten, was er gesehen hatte, dann wusste er nicht mehr, auf wessen Seite er stehen wollte.

Vielleicht musste es ja so sein. Vielleicht war es so vorgesehen. Womöglich war das tatsächlich die einzige Chance, zu überleben: dem Feind in Grausamkeit in nichts nachzustehen.  
Aber dann wollte er nicht Teil davon sein. Weil das, was nun geschah, allem widersprach, für das er gelebt hatte.  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen und stieß seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Wand, als könne er so die Gedanken in seinem Kopf stoppen.  
Er konnte an eine Welt wie diese nicht mehr glauben. Er hatte tote Körper in diesen Labors gesehen, zu denen John ihn geführt hatte. Über deren Augen hatte ein schwarzer Schleier gelegen wie der Tod ihrer Seelen. Und er hatte willenlose junge Männer gesehen, ohne Feuer, ohne Leben, gezüchtet und geschaffen, die wie Laborratten noch nie das Tageslicht gesehen hatten. Es war so surreal gewesen, als wäre es direkt einem Alptraum entsprungen. Oder einer schwarz-weißen Erinnerung aus dem Holocaust. Doch es war Realität. Lieber wäre ihm, er wäre verrückt geworden und sein Verstand spielte ihm einen Streich, doch so war es nicht.

Die Städte war ihm so grau erschienen, die Gesichter so leer. Er konnte nicht ertragen, dass all das geschah, ohne dass die Menschen davon wussten. Ohne dass sie die Chance erhielten, sich dagegen zu wehren.  
Er grub sich in seiner Dunkelheit ein und wünschte sich, er könne alles, was ihm etwas bedeutete, von sich stoßen. Denn wenn er nichts zu verlieren hatte würde er unverwundbar sein.  
Aber es würde ihm auch seine Seele nehmen.

Da zerriss das grelle Licht des Autos den finsteren Schleier und er stand auf. Seine Beine und sein Rücken schmerzten und er zitterte am ganzen Körper als die Türe sich öffnete.  
Sie stutzte, als sie hereinkam, weil er ihr direkt am anderen Ende des Raumes gegenüber stand und sie schuldbewusst und sprachlos anstarrte.  
Doch ihr Blick traf ihn nur flüchtig und sie ging sofort in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie die Tür schloss und sich von innen dagegen lehnte. Als sie einige Male tief durchgeatmet hatte, war die nervöse Unruhe in ihr verschwunden und einer merkwürdigen Leere gewichen.  
Sie hatten sich noch nie entzweit. Nicht so. Und es schmerzte sie in der Tiefe ihres Herzens, wie Gift, das durch ihren Körper strömte.

Sie schälte sich aus den Winterklamotten und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, wo sie gedanken- und gefühllos aus dem Fenster sah, in die Flammen, die vor ihrem inneren Auge diesen Traum von vergangener Nacht immer und immer wieder aufleben ließen. Sie wollte nicht, dass dieser Traum wahr werden würde. Sie war bereit, dafür zu kämpfen. Und dieses Kind zu bekommen war ihre Art, diesen Kampf zu beginnen.  
Doch wie konnte sie diesen Kampf alleine austragen ? Eine verzweifelte Träne stieg in ihren dunklen blauen Augen auf und sie versuchte sie zurückzuhalten indem sie auf ihre Finger starrte, die die Konturen des Ultraschallbildes umfuhren.  
Sie merkte nicht, dass Mulder draußen vor ihrer Tür stand.  
Er hatte den Kopf gegen das kühle dunkle Holz gelehnt und legte seine Finger zart auf den schimmernden Türknauf.  
Es war ihm unmöglich, sich von ihr zu entfernen, es zerriss ihn innerlich, wenn sie ihm aus dem Weg ging.  
Aber er hasste dieses Kind. Weil es Teil dieser Welt war, weil es ein Keim für das Böse war, das sich über diesen Planeten ausbreitete wie ein Virus. Weil es für alles stand, was ihn wütend machte. Für all die unbeantworteten Fragen und für die verzweifelte Hilflosigkeit, sie nicht beschützen zu können, wenn etwas geschah. Sie gehörte ihm nicht. Sie konnte ihm jederzeit entrissen werden. Genau wie sein eigenes Leben, das ihm auch nicht gehörte. Und nun gehörten ihnen nicht einmal mehr ihre Körper.

Was würde ihnen als nächstes genommen werden ?

Endlich drehte er den metallenen Türknauf um und ging zu ihr ins Zimmer.  
Sie sah nur kurz zu ihm auf. Denn sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste nicht, was er erwartete. Also zog sie es vor, zu schweigen und seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
Ihm ging es ähnlich. Er blieb in der Mitte des Raums stehen und starrte sie aus dunklen geröteten Augen an. Sie konnte nicht sehen, dass er geweint hatte, denn der Himmel war mittlerweile wieder von der Unendlichkeit des Weltalls verschluckt worden und außer dem Weiß des Schnees drang noch kein Licht herein. Es war eine mondlose Nacht.

Als das Schweigen sie beide zu erdrücken begann, öffneten sich ihre Lippen und ihre Stimme drang ruhig aber bestimmt zu ihm vor.  
„Es ist für den 21.September errechnet."  
Mulder nickte und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie wich seinem Blick immer wieder aus. So machte sie es ihm unmöglich, sich ihr zu nähern und einen Zugang zu ihr zu bekommen.  
Schließlich setzte er sich vor ihr auf den Boden und legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie. Sie stieß sie nicht weg. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Hand vorsichtig auf seine und sah ihn endlich wieder an. Ihre Augen glänzten genau wie seine und als er die Traurigkeit darin sah, hatte er das Gefühl, es würde alles von ihm fallen und er verbarg stumm seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß, damit sie die Tränen nicht sah, die ihm nun über das Gesicht strömten, während eine Welle von Wut und Verzweiflung über ihn hereinstürzte.  
Ihre Welt brach zusammen als sie sah, wie er vor ihr den Halt verlor. Der Mann, der ihr so viel Kraft und Hoffnung gab und geben musste, der so stark war und so überzeugt, von allem, was er tat, schien vollkommen verblasst und ausgelöscht zu sein.  
Wer hatte dieses Feuer in ihm zerstört ? Wer hatte seinen Willen so gebrochen ? Was war ihm in diesen wenigen Tagen seiner Reise widerfahren, dass er seinen Glauben verloren hatte ?

Sie merkte über all diese Gedanken nicht, wie ihr selbst der Kummer die Wangen mit einem feuchten Film benetzte, wie das Salz auf ihren Lippen brannte und wie ihre Seele sich vor Schmerz in ihrem Inneren wand.  
Ihre Hände hielten seinen Kopf wie betäubt und ohne Regung in ihrem Schoß fest und sie beugte sich über ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen. Ihre Tränen vereinten sich und seine Hände suchten nach ihrem Körper, um sich daran festzuhalten.  
Ihre Stärke kostete sie beide so viel Kraft. Dem anderen nie etwas von den eigenen Zweifeln zu zeigen zehrte sie aus und zerfraß sie von innen. Doch nun fiel es in sich zusammen und sie stürzten gemeinsam in die Tiefe.  
Sie hielten sich aneinander fest und ließen all den Schmerz zu, während draußen das blaue Licht wieder in Erscheinung trat und die Landschaft in ein gespenstisches fahles Schimmern tauchte. Keiner von beiden ließ ein Schluchzen zu, und keiner erlaubte sich mehr Schwäche als der andere zeigte. Und doch befreite es sie, weil sie ehrlich waren, weil sie sich nichts vormachten.

Sie waren am Ende ihres Weges angekommen, weil ihnen alle Hoffnungen entglitten waren.

Mulder umschlang sie und sie rutschte auf den Boden neben ihn, wo sie nur in ihrer gegenseitigen Umarmung Halt fanden und die Stille ihres gemeinsamen Kummers auf sich wirken ließen. Dieser Moment ihres Lebens war nur erfüllt von der Nähe des anderen, es gab nichts sonst. Es fühlte sich an, als würde die Welt stehenbleiben und auf sie warten, damit sie sich wiederfinden konnten.

Scullys Augen öffneten sich und sie sah aus dem Fenster. Seine warmen Hände strichen beruhigend und zugleich hilflos über ihren Rücken und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte von der Verzweiflung, die über sie gekommen war.  
Es leerte sie vollkommen aus bis nichts mehr in ihr schmerzte. Zurück blieb nur ein hohles schwarzes Gefühl von Taubheit.  
Ausdruckslos verfolgten ihre klaren hellen Augen die Nordlichter, ohne eine innere Regung in ihr auszulösen. Sie nahm nur wahr, ohne es zu verarbeiten.

Als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben, driftete sie plötzlich davon und sah vor ihrem Fenster im Schnee jemanden, dessen Gesicht sie seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
Sie unterdrückte einen erschrockenen Laut, als sie erkannte, dass es das Gesicht ihres Vaters war. Er schien mit ihr reden zu wollen, doch sie konnte die Worte, die aus seinem Mund kamen, nicht hören. Die Härchen auf ihren Armen stellten sich auf und ihr wurde kalt. Ihre Augen versuchten in denen ihres Vaters ein Zeichen zu sehen, irgendetwas, das ihr sagte, warum er sie besuchte in einer der dunkelsten Stunden ihres Lebens.  
Doch er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und richtete ihn nach oben, zu dem leisen Stern. Fast konnte sie eine warme Brise auf ihrer Haut fühlen, die sie streichelte und umhüllte wie eine Schutzschicht. Ihr Herz gebar ein goldenes Glühen, das sie erfüllte und durchflutete wie ein hoffnungsvolles Licht.

„Mulder ?" hob sie ihren Kopf an und löste sich aus ihrer gegenseitigen Umarmung. Statt ihn anzusehen, hatte sie jedoch ihren Blick nach draußen gerichtet, wo die Silhouette ihres Vaters sich in unzählige schwarze Fäden auflöste, die wie Insekten in die Luft aufstiegen und dem Licht entgegenflogen. Lautlos, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
Mulder drehte sich zum Fenster um. Dort konnte er nichts sehen, außer der Dunkelheit und dem Schimmern des Schnees.  
Ihre Stimme klang als käme sie aus einer anderen Welt und sie wirkte plötzlich so ruhig.  
„Was lässt Dich so sicher sein, dass dieses Licht bösen Ursprungs ist ?"  
Er legte die Stirn in Falten und wollte ihr eine Antwort geben, als er begriff, dass das keine Frage von ihr war. Sie hatte etwas da draußen gesehen, dass ihr die Gewissheit zu geben schien, dass sie sich geirrt hatten. Mit einem Nicken zeigte er ihr, dass er verstand und sie sahen sich schweigend an.

Es lag so viel Ungesagtes zwischen ihnen in der Luft.  
Aber alle Tränen waren vergossen und nun saßen sie voreinander, ausgebrannt und noch immer vergiftet von den Worten, die sie so sehr verletzt hatten.  
Er hatte bereits so vieles zerstört. Sie hatten alles verloren. Weil er nicht aufhören konnte nach dieser einen Wahrheit zu suchen. Nach einer Wahrheit, die die Liebe negierte. Weil die Wahrheit, die er suchte, ihm keine Antwort darauf geliefert hatte, wer Gott war oder ob es einen Sinn gab. Diese Wahrheit hatte ihm lediglich gezeigt, dass es einen guten Grund gab, sie zu vertuschen, weil sie nicht dafür bestimmt war, ans Licht vorzudringen. Weil sie das Dunkel repräsentierte. Vielleicht war es diese Art von Wahrheit, vor der Gott bereits Adam und Eva gewarnt hatte. Vielleicht war der Baum der Erkenntnis nicht nur Zugang zur Erkenntnis über die Zusammenhänge der Welt, sondern auch Zugang zu dem, was diese Welt zerstören konnte. Vielleicht war es jetzt Zeit, sich abzuwenden um das zu retten, was ihm wichtig war.

In dem Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, lag die Entschuldigung, die er überhaupt nicht in Worte fassen konnte, weil ihm das, was er ihr angetan hatte, nun selbst unendlich wehtat.  
Fragend sah er ihr in die Augen, die ihm offenbar längst verziehen hatten. Sie lehnte sich sanft nach vorn und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, um noch einen Moment zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
Als er seinen Arm um sie legte, spürte sie, wie viel Sehnsucht in ihm steckte. Sanft strich ihre Hand über sein Brustbein und dankbar fühlte sie jeden seiner Atemzüge. Er lebte. Das war fast alles, was sie wollte.

Seine Finger wischten die feuchten Tränen von ihren Wangen, die schon ganz kühl geworden waren. Ihr Körper war so ausgezehrt und doch wirkte sie so lebendig, weil neues Leben in ihr entstanden war.  
Dieses Kind existierte nur, weil er sie liebte. Es umzubringen würde ihnen vielleicht Sicherheit geben, aber es würde auch einen Teil von ihnen beiden vernichten. Und etwas von der Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden.  
Sie hatten keine Wahl. Ihr Leben war in eine neue Bahn gelenkt worden, deren Verlauf sie nicht kannten.

Sie krallte ihre Finger in seine Schultern und schloss die Augen. Sie verspürte so viel Kraft und Leidenschaft und wusste nicht, was sie damit tun sollte, hier im Nirgendwo. Die Energie in ihr überschlug sich und schaukelte sich in ihr hoch, dass sie fast das Gefühl hatte, überzuschäumen. Dieses Kind war ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen ihrer Seele, dass sie noch Kraft in sich trug. Dass sie Kampfgeist hatte, dass sie gewinnen wollte.  
„Wir müssen weg von hier" , entschied sie schließlich mit leiser aber einer klaren Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme und ließ von ihm ab.  
Er sah sie überrascht an. Offenbar hatte sie all ihre Entscheidungen bereits getroffen. Aber er kannte sie, er wusste, sie würde keinen Widerspruch dulden. Und sie hatte Recht damit, denn es ging um ihr Leben, um ihren Körper und in erster Linie um ihr Baby. So lange es nicht geboren war, konnte er nur zusehen wie es wuchs und es war seine Aufgabe an ihrer Seite zu sein. Dennoch war das hier der einzige Ort, an dem sie bisher sicher gewesen waren. Warum wollte sie das riskieren ?  
Sie sah die Zweifel in seinen Augen und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Mulder, wir können nicht hierbleiben und uns verstecken. Es gibt eine Zukunft für uns. Das weiß ich."  
Irritiert sah er sie an, leise keimte erneute Wut in ihm auf. „Wie kannst Du Dir da so sicher sein ? Wie kannst Du Dir sicher sein, dass Du die Zukunft willst, die dort draußen auf uns wartet ?"  
Ihre Antwort bestand aus einem entsetzten Funkeln in ihren Augen. Die Resignation, die er in seinem Herzen trug, raubte ihr den Verstand. Sie konnte nicht ertragen, dass er bereit war, alles, was sie beide geopfert hatten, durch seine Resignation zu entwerten.  
Egal, was er wusste, egal, was er gesehen hatte, dieser Mensch vor ihr war nicht der Mann, den sie liebte. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und versuchte zu verstehen, was in ihm vorging. Aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie verstand ihn nicht, sie spürte nur, wie ihre Enttäuschung sich in eine beklemmende Erkenntnis verwandelte.  
Ihre Unterlippe bebte als sie ihre Stimme wieder erhob. „Verstehst Du denn nicht ? Wenn Du diese Hoffnungen nicht mit mir teilen kannst, dann kann ich meinen Weg nicht mit Dir fortsetzen."

Er glaubte, sein Herz würde zerreißen, als der diese Worte verinnerlicht hatte und starrte entgeistert zu ihr. Wie konnte sie ihm gegenüber eine Drohung wie diese aussprechen ? Wie konnte sie überhaupt so einen Gedanken in Erwägung ziehen ?  
Seine Hände verkrampften sich und er biss die Zähne knirschend zusammen, als er verstand, dass er im Begriff war, alles aufs Spiel zu setzen, was er noch hatte. Finster starrten seine dunkelgrünen Augen sie sprachlos an und er merkte, wie er in sich erneut zusammen zu fallen drohte. Er schloss die Augen, und dennoch erschienen die toten Gesichter von unzähligen menschlichen Versuchsopfern vor ihm. Er erschrak vor seiner eigenen Stimme, die laut und hilfesuchend durch den Raum fuhr.  
„Ich möchte hoffen können, Dana. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr. Nicht nachdem, was ich gesehen habe."  
Sie griff nach seinem Arm und sah ihn mit einem dringlichen Blick in ihren Augen an. „Aber ohne Dich kann ich es auch nicht."  
Sie flehte ihn an, als sie seinen Kopf in ihre Hände nahm, damit er sie ansah. „Mulder, ich brauche Dich jetzt."

Er nickte erschöpft.  
In ihrem Blick lag eine unzähmbare Kraft. Sie würde ihn mitreißen, er wusste, er konnte überhaupt nicht aufgeben. Weil sie es niemals zulassen würde. Weil sie ihn niemals loslassen würde.  
Vielleicht gab es noch einen Weg für sie. Vielleicht würden sie eine Möglichkeit finden, auch in dieser neuen Welt, die nun zu entstehen begonnen hatte, einen Platz zu finden. Einen Platz für Hoffnungen und eine Zukunft, in die sie auch ein Kind entlassen konnten.  
Und vielleicht musste er diesem Kind tatsächlich eine Chance geben. Weil es noch eine hatte, so lange er bereit war, es zu lieben.  
Scully hatte ihm immer beigebracht, nach Beweisen zu suchen. Nach Fakten. Und bisher hatte er noch keinen Beweis dafür, dass dieses Kind außerirdischer Natur war. Bis jetzt war es einfach nur ein Lebewesen, das aus zwei Zellen entstanden war. Aus zwei Zellen und aus ihrer gemeinsamen Liebe. Allein dadurch unterschied sich dieses Kind bereits jetzt von all den Kreaturen, die man in den Labors überall auf der Welt zu züchten versuchte um die Welt damit zu bevölkern. Vielleicht war genau das der Versuch der Natur, zu gewinnen.  
Er sah ihr in ihre türkisfarbenen Augen, in die er sich jeden Morgen aufs Neue verlieben würde, so lange sie nebeneinander aufwachen würden. In diesen Sekunden verstand er, dass es noch Hoffnung für sie gab.  
„Ich hoffe, Darwin hatte Recht", beendete er seine Gedanken laut.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. Doch sie hatte aufgehört, das, was er sagte, in Frage zu stellen.  
Weil sie nun selbst gelernt hatte, die Realität als etwas Relatives zu sehen. So wie Einstein sie gelehrt hatte, die Raumzeit zu betrachten.  
Stattdessen löste sich ihr zweifelnder Blick in Schmunzeln auf. Nun erschien sie ihn endlich wieder zu erkennen. Und sie war sich sicher, dass es keinen besseren Zeitpunkt für dieses Baby hätte geben können.  
Es war, als könne sie nun all ihre neuen Hoffnungen auf dieses neue Leben projizieren. Und vielleicht würde es auch ihm helfen, zurück zu finden. Zu sich. Zu ihr. Und zu seinem Leben und zu dem Sinn darin.  
„Du bist ein ziemlicher Spinner, weißt Du das ?", strich sie ihm liebevoll durch das Haar und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn zu umarmen. Gehorsam legte er seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und schloss die Augen. Er wirkte so klein, fast wie ein Kind, als er in ihren Armen lag und immer ruhiger zu werden schien.  
Er spürte noch immer die Verlorenheit, die in ihm wohnte, aber er wusste, sie war Teil seines Wesens. Er würde sich immer verloren fühlen. Sein Urvertrauen in die Welt war mit dem Verschwinden Samanthas aus seiner Kindheit gestohlen worden. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er war aufgewachsen in einer Welt, in der man an nichts geglaubt hatte. In der nie über das geredet worden war, was vorgefallen war.  
Er hatte sich nie geborgen gefühlt. Und er würde niemals Frieden finden. Weil er wusste, dass die Welt neben all ihren Wundern und Schönheiten genau so viel Schmerz und Zerstörung in sich trug.  
Aber es war eben auch eine Welt, in der alles eine Balance und einen Gegenspieler hatte. Zerstörung barg immer auch die Möglichkeit einer neuen Schöpfung in sich und Liebe war stark und grenzenlos, genau so wie Hass. Es war die Welt, in der er Scully getroffen hatte. Die Leere in seinem Inneren machte den Küssen Platz, mit denen sie seinen Kopf bedeckte und seine Hand legte sich auf ihren flachen Bauch, damit das winzige fremde Leben darin die Wärme fühlen konnte, die er versuchen wollte, ihm zu geben.  
Mit einem letzten Schluck verbannte er den fahlen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge zusammen mit dem flauen Gefühl in seinem Magen.

Es gab nur einen Weg, wie er wieder zurück finden würde in sein Leben. Scully hatte ihn gefunden, weil sie Mulder kannte. Weil sie wusste, was ihn zurückholen würde.  
Denn es wurde Zeit, dass sie zurückkehrten, dass sie zeigten, dass sie nicht aufgegeben hatten. Sie mussten wieder in die Offensive gehen anstatt sich jagen zu lassen und sich vor der Welt zu verstecken.  
Sie wollte jedoch aus noch ganz anderen Gründen zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Weil sie wieder unter Menschen sein wollte.  
Sie wollte mehr erfahren über die Welt. Darüber, warum sie so ein besonderer Ort war, dass eine fremde Macht aus den Weiten des Universums sich all die Arbeit mit ihnen machte. Und sie wollte wissen, ob diese Menschheit es tatsächlich wert war, für sie all diese Opfer zu bringen.  
„Und wo wollen wir hin ?" flüsterte er in ihre Gedanken hinein und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Ein spielerisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Wo immer der Wind uns hinträgt..." antwortete sie geheimnisvoll und verlor sich in seinen Augen, die sie voller Faszination ansahen. Er beugte sich zu ihr, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, bis sie ihm so nahe war, dass ihr Bild unscharf vor seinen Augen wurde und er sie schloss um sie mit seinen anderen Sinnen wahrnehmen zu können. Seine Finger glitten sanft ihre Hüften entlang über ihren Rücken und sie ließen sich in einem zarten und liebevollen Kuss fallen, bis sie auf den Boden sanken und ihr Körper sanft von seinem gegen die Holzplanken gepresst wurde, deren Kälte durch den Stoff ihres Pullovers hindurch drang und ihr eine Gänsehaut bereitete.

Eine heilige Stille lag über ihnen in der Luft. Für das, was sie in diesen Augenblicken in sich trugen und fühlten, hatten sie keine Sprache. Sie konnten es nicht einmal körperlich ausdrücken und doch schien es in ihren Herzen zu zerspringen und danach zu verlangen, ausgelebt zu werden. Stattdessen sahen sie sich nur an, als wären die Augen des anderen der einzige Horizont, zu dem sie aufbrechen wollten. Der einzige Himmel, an dem sie sich orientieren konnten, und die einzige Welt, in der sie eine Zukunft hatten.  
Seine Finger spielten mit ihren zarten Handgelenken, ihren kleinen feingliedrigen Knöcheln und glitten über ihre glatte sanfte Haut. Er liebte sie so sehr, dass er sich wünschte, seinen Körper verlassen zu können, damit er ihr näher sein konnte, als es ihm in diesem Leben jemals möglich sein würde. Aber er würde sich damit abfinden müssen, dass ihre Seelen erst nach dem Tod vereint sein würden. Und er würde es auskosten müssen, dass sie vor dem Tod noch Körper hatten.  
Mit einem charmanten Lächeln stupste er ihre Nase mit seiner an und hauchte einen weiteren Kuss auf ihre Lippen, der von ihr erwidert wurde, bis er sie aufhob und sie behutsam auf das weiche Bett gleiten ließ.  
Doch sie beide waren viel zu müde und zu erschöpft um sich dem Verlangen in ihnen widmen zu können. Stattdessen schmiegten sie sich dicht aneinander, glichen ihre Atemzüge dem anderen an und verfolgten schweigend den Tanz des Sonnenwindes am Himmel. Bunte Lichter schimmerten auf ihrer Haut und hypnotisierten sie bis sie tatsächlich irgendwann in einen erholsamen tiefen Schlaf fielen.  
Mulder versuchte so lange wie möglich wach zu bleiben um ihr Gesicht betrachten zu können als sie bereits längst eingeschlafen war. Er wollte es sich einprägen um die anderen Gesichter in seinem Kopf zu überblenden. Ohne sich zu bewegen, fast mit angehaltenem Atem, sah er sie an. In seinen Augen war es als wäre die gesammelte Schönheit der Welt in ihr vereint. Sie war der Gegenpol zu allem, was er verabscheute und hasste.  
Sie war seine Balance.  
In der Hoffnung am nächsten Morgen wieder neben ihr aufwachen zu dürfen und wieder in dem hellblauen Ozean ihrer Seele abtauchen und von dem süßlichen Geschmack ihrer Lippen kosten zu dürfen, schlief er endlich auch ein.

Das stumme blaue Licht glotzte auf sie herab. Doch es schwieg. In dieser Nacht erklang kein Geräusch, das ihre Träume verzerrte und ihre Sinne quälte. Stattdessen erhob sich das goldene Glühen, das Scully in sich verspürt hatte, über den Wäldern und umgab das kleine Haus wie ein Schutzwall. Wabernde helle Lichtwellen fuhren in die Höhe um sich mit dem blauen Stern zu vereinen und ihn zu nähren, so dass er mit jedem ihrer ruhigen Atemstöße aufflackerte und heller strahlte.  
Die kreischenden Stimmen der fremden Macht waren verstummt und konnten nicht länger mit dem ungeborenen Leben in Scully kommunizieren, weil sie nicht zu ihm durchdrangen.  
Denn die Geister, die in einer anderen Welt über die Lebenden wachten, waren tatsächlich auferstanden, um sich vereint gegen einen Feind zu wehren, der schlimmer war als der Tod. Weil der Tod einem nicht die Seele nahm. Und weil der Tod nicht das Ende aller Hoffnungen war.

Es hatte begonnen, doch der Kampf würde sich nicht auf der Erde abspielen, er würde ausgetragen werden in den Herzen der Menschen und in den fernen Lichtsphären über ihren Köpfen, auf einer Ebene, die sich ihrer Wahrnehmung entzog.  
Sie mussten nur daran glauben und sich diese Fähigkeit bewahrten, weiterhin an die Welt zu glauben. Und daran, dass es mehr gab jenseits des Denkbaren.  
Der Feind hatte zwar ein neues Gesicht, aber nun hatten sie eine Waffe:  
Ihre eigene Menschlichkeit. Ihre Seele. Und ihre Hoffnungen.  
Denn nur das würde dieses zarte Band aufrechterhalten, das sie zwischen ihrer Welt und der Welt am anderen Ende geknüpft hatten.  
Nur das gab ihnen die winzige Chance, dass sie es schaffen würden.

16. März 2006, Toronto, Humber Bay Park

Es war laut. Menschenstimmen und das Hintergrundrauschen des Straßenverkehrs vermischten sich mit den schüchternen Tönen der Natur, die gerade aus ihrem tiefen kalten Schlaf erwachte. Eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Abgasen und Blütendüften wurde von einem frischen kühlen Wind zu ihnen auf die kleine Bank geblasen, auf der sie saßen und ihre Blicke über den See schweifen ließen.  
Am anderen Ufer dieses Sees lagen die Vereinigten Staaten.  
Sie waren auch jetzt nicht wirklich frei, das wussten sie. Doch hier inmitten der Anonymität der Großstadt würden sie eine Weile bleiben können.  
Sie hatten die Wirklichkeit verdreht und betrachteten ihre Flucht nun als Suche. Es hatte sich nichts verändert und doch erschien ihnen alles in einem neuen Licht.

Seit sie White Horse verlassen hatten, hatten sie den Stern nicht mehr sehen können, weil er sich von all den anderen blassen Sternen am Himmel über der Stadt nicht abhob. Und sie hatten nie wieder einen der Geister aus ihrer Vergangenheit gesehen. Sie hatten sie dort oben gelassen. Sie wussten, dass sie da waren und sie beschützten. Weil Scully nun ihr gemeinsames Kind an ihren Körper gedrückt hielt und niemand gekommen war, um es ihnen zu nehmen.  
Es war gesund. Und es schlief, geborgen in den Armen seiner Mutter.  
Mulders viel zu großer Finger strich über die kleinen rosigen Bäckchen des Jungen und er drückte Scully einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.  
Sie ließ ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken und merkte, wie die kühle Seeluft sie einlullte und entspannte. Ihre Finger spielten mit dem blauen Schnuller ihres Sohnes und sie spürte, wie das Gewicht des Babys langsam schwer wurde. Doch würde sie es nicht in den Kinderwagen zurücklegen. Weil seine Nähe und seine Wärme ihr so viel Kraft spendeten. Es sah seinem Vater bereits jetzt so ähnlich und das machte es ihr noch leichter, dieses Kind zu lieben, egal wie fremd es ihr manchmal erschien, wenn es sie aus seinen grünblauen Augen ansah, als wisse es bereits all die Geheimnisse, nach denen sie noch suchten.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Leben eine Zeitbombe war, weil sie noch immer dieses Stück Metall in sich trug. Und weil sie die Träume nicht vergessen konnte, die sie fast nächtlich während ihrer Schwangerschaft heimgesucht hatten. Sie würde Mulder niemals davon erzählen. Aber sie wusste, dass dieses Kind mehr war als sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt wissen konnten.  
Es war Williams Bruder. Ihre Gedanken drifteten in die Ferne, verließen die Grenzen ihres Bewusstseins. Der süßliche Duft ihres Kindes wurde ihr in die Nase geweht und sie ließ zu, dass der Schlaf sie entführte.

Mulder kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte die Konturen des anderen Ufers auszumachen.  
In seinen Händen hielt er einen Umschlag. Er war bereits geknickt und beschmutzt.  
Es war eine Einladung aus Neuseeland. Ohne Namen, Unterschriften, Adressen oder Telefonnummern. Nur eine e-Mail-Adresse war dort abgedruckt. In winzigen silbernen Lettern.  
Es war die Einladung einer Forschungsgruppe, die sich im Untergrund dem biologischen Kampf gegen diese neue Rasse auf ihrem Planeten verschrieben hatte. Mulder wusste noch immer nicht, ob sie die Einladung annehmen sollten.  
Ihre Rückkehr in die Zivilisation war bisher ohne Folgen geblieben. Aber niemals würden sie sicher sein, weder vor ihrer Regierung, noch vor dem gesichtslosen größeren Feind. Man würde sie immer finden. Und nun hatten sie die Verantwortung für ein kleines Kind zu tragen.  
Konnten sie diesen Schritt zurück in die Offensive tatsächlich wagen ?  
Aber in Scullys Augen hatte er gesehen, dass sie sich genau wie er danach sehnte, etwas zu tun. Selbst wenn sie tief in ihren Herzen wussten, dass sie nicht verloren waren, so war es eine Verlockung, diesen Kreaturen den Kampf anzusagen. Weil neben all ihren Überzeugungen Scullys wissenschaftlicher Verstand auf ihn übergegriffen hatte und ihm sagte, dass sie eigentlich nur das wissen konnten, was sie selbst erforscht hatten. Dass Wissen nach wie vor genau so wichtig wie Glauben war.

Ihre Suche nach der Wahrheit war noch lange nicht abgeschlossen. Und sie würden nicht mehr alleine auf ihrem Weg sein. Sie würden die Werkzeuge haben, es besser verstehen zu lernen. Ihren Feind zu begreifen. Und das Kind, das in ihrer Mitte heranwachsen würde.

Der Wind wehte durch die rosa betupften Äste des Kirschblütenbaums hinter ihrer Holzbank. Die Blütenblätter rieselten wie Schnee über ihnen herab und legten sich auf Scullys seidiges Haar. Ein paar grüne Zweige schimmerten zwischen den Blüten hindurch und versprachen ihnen die baldige Ankunft des Sommers, den sie sich nun schon so lange herbeisehnten.  
Für die vorbeigehenden anderen Familien, Pärchen, Jogger und Hundebesitzer waren sie nur eine kleine Familie, die am Anfang eines harmlosen, durchschnittlichen Lebens stand. Aber niemand wusste, dass keines der Leben auf diesem Planeten angesichts der Zukunft, die in sechs Jahren vor ihnen lag, durchschnittlich war.

Sie würden sich nicht dagegen wehren können, dass die Invasion fortschritt. Aber sie würden sich der Herausforderung stellen. Es war eine neue Ebene in der Evolution ihrer Rasse und nun ging es darum, sich einen Überlebensvorteil zu sichern.  
Der Überlebensvorteil bestand darin, auf ihre Herzen zu hören und die Zeichen zu sehen, wenn sie erschienen. Auf die Seelen zu hören, wenn sie zu ihnen sprachen. Und ihnen zu folgen, wohin sie ihnen den Weg weisen würden.

Sie sahen den Mann nicht, der sich in 100 m Entfernung zu ihnen hinter einer Karte von Toronto versteckte. Er trug eine Waffe mit sich. Eine Waffe, gemacht von einer menschlichen Regierung. Jedoch verwendet von einer anderen Art.  
Aber er würde sie nicht töten. Denn das war nicht seine Aufgabe.  
Seine Aufgabe war es, sie zu überwachen, jeden einzelnen ihrer Schritte zu dokumentieren.  
Sie schienen vollkommen harmlos zu sein und sein begrenzter sklavischer Geist konnte nicht begreifen, warum gerade von diesem Pärchen eine Bedrohung ausgehen sollte. Aber wie sollte er das auch, trug er weder eine Seele in sich noch einen Funken Menschlichkeit.  
Denn in seinen Adern floss Blut, das aus Reagenzgläsern stammte. Und sein Gehirn wurde gesteuert von einem winzigen Stück Metall, das er unter seiner Haut trug. Wenn man ihn verletzte blutete er nicht. Und wenn man ihn liebte, konnte er diese Liebe nicht erwidern.

Sie sahen ihn nicht und doch wussten sie, dass er da war. Sie wussten, dass sie nie allein sein würden, dass lediglich die Formen der Überwachung variierten.  
Egal, welche Entscheidung sie bezüglich dieser anonymen Einladung treffen würden.

Niemand verstand, was in diesen beiden Menschen vorging, was sie antrieb, was sie wussten. Aber sie ließen nichts an sich heran, als umgäbe sie eine unsichtbare Schicht, die sie von allem abschirmte, was um sie herum geschah.

Mulder stupste Scully sanft an, als er merkte, dass sie eingenickt war. „Hey Sexy!" neckte er sie und sah, wie sie ihren Kopf irritiert von seiner Schulter hob und ihre Augen öffnete.  
Die Sonne hatte ihre Wangen leicht gerötet und der Wind zerzauste ihr leuchtendes kupferfarbenes Haar, das er ihr behutsam aus dem Gesicht strich. Noch ein wenig benommen sah sie ihn an. In seinen haselnussfarbenen Augen lag freche Lebendigkeit. Und jener Charme, der ihr Herz noch immer ins Stolpern brachte.  
„Kaffee ?" fragte er sie und beugte sich zu ihr um ihr das Baby abzunehmen. Gleichzeitig nutzte er diese Gelegenheit ihr einen Kuss zu geben.  
Das Lächeln auf ihren blassroten Lippen war nicht frei, aber es trug Hoffnung in sich. In ihrem tiefgründigen Blick lag so viel geheimnisvolles Wissen gepaart mit einer seltsamen Sehnsucht, die er noch immer nicht deuten konnte.  
Vorsichtig legte er seinen Sohn wieder in den Kinderwagen und deckte ihn zu, mit einer gestrickten hellblauen Decke mit weißen flauschigen Schäfchen darauf.  
Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück durch den Park, in dem die Kinder spielten, die in wenigen Jahren mit einer Wahrheit konfrontiert werden würden, auf die sie nur mit der Liebe ihrer Eltern vorbereitet werden konnten.  
Die Welt hatte nur eine Chance, wenn diese Eltern das wussten.  
Mit kritischem Blick musterte Scully eine Mutter, die ihre Tochter von der Schaukel zerrte und beschimpfte.  
Aber es lag nicht in ihrer Hand. Sie mussten darauf vertrauen, dass die Menschheit es schaffen würde.  
Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder von den anderen Kindern ab und sah das Lächeln ihres Sohnes, der mit strahlenden Augen zu seinen Eltern aufsah.  
Mütterliche Liebe durchströmte ihr Herz, das nie wieder frei sein würde, weil sie es zwei Menschen geschenkt hatte, die ihr wichtiger waren als sie selbst.  
Verträumt genoss sie das leichte Brennen der Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut und lauschte den hellen Klängen der kleinen Vogelkehlen überall um sie herum. Es war ihr bisher nie aufgefallen, doch selbst der Gesang der Vögel klang für einen Menschen fremdartig. Und doch war man so sehr daran gewöhnt. Sie fragte sich, an wie viel Fremdes sie sich noch gewöhnen würden.  
Eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne tanzte ihr durch das Gesicht und sie fegte sie mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich als sie in der Ferne die gläsernen Hochhäuser in der Sonne funkeln sah.

Mulder drehte sich um als er das Gefühl hatte, sie würden verfolgt werden und ließ seinen Blick prüfend über die Ebene schweifen.  
Die spiegelglatte Oberfläche des Sees geriet in Bewegung als ein großes Schiff mit einer Horde von Touristen an ihnen vorüberfuhr. Das Wasser glitzerte als würde der See aus Diamanten bestehen und reflektierte das Licht der Sonne, die ihrem Planeten erneut Leben in all seiner Vielfalt geschenkt hatte. So wie sie es immer wieder tun würde.  
Ein Eichhörnchen raschelte zwischen den Kirschblüten auf den Ästen herum und erneut rieselten die rosafarbenen papierdünnen Blätter vom Baum herab und legten sich auf das junge zartgrüne Gras.  
Die Welt war auferstanden, aber in diesem Jahr erblühte sie erstmals auch für ihre Besucher und hieß sie für ihren kurzen Aufenthalt willkommen. Sie hatten sie schon einmal besiegt und auch jetzt würde die Erde nicht zulassen, dass jemand ihr mühseliges Lebenswerk zerstörte. Fast schien es Mulder als prahlte die Natur mit ihren Farben, ihren Liedern und ihrer Vielfältigkeit.

Ein Mann mit einem schwarzen eigenartigen Schleier über dem Blau seiner Augen lief joggend an ihnen vorüber und starrte Scully unverhohlen an.  
Unwillkürlich tastete Mulders Hand sich suchend durch die kühle Luft. Als seine Finger gegen ihre stießen, hielt er sie fest und lief schweigend neben ihr her. Innerlich überrollte ihn eine Welle von Anspannung und Konzentration, weil er wusste, dass sie sich Leichtsinn und Unvorsichtigkeit nicht erlauben konnten.  
Gemeinsam schoben sie den Kinderwagen, in dem ihr kleiner Sohn ungeachtet des Tumults um ihn herum, eingeschlafen war und von all den Dingen träumte, die in der kleinen Welt eines Kindes große Bedeutung haben konnten.  
Mulder registrierte jede Berührung ihrer Körper während ihre Schulter beim Gehen immer wieder an seine stieß. Ihre Augen waren zusammengekniffen und blitzten blau durch die Gegend als wäre sie bereit jederzeit zur Waffe zu greifen und ihr Leben und das ihres Kindes zu verteidigen.  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und er drückte ihre Hand, bis sie ihn ansah.

Jede Sekunde eines Tages, in der er sie nicht berühren konnte, war für ihn verlorene Zeit. Auch wenn die Ewigkeit ihnen gehörte, so erschien ihnen das Leben, das es ihm ermöglichte, in ihre ozeanfarbenen Augen zu sehen, ihre Haut zu berühren und ihren Duft aufzunehmen, zu kurz.  
Er wollte dafür kämpfen, dass ihm dafür noch mehr als sechs Jahre blieben. Und er wollte dafür kämpfen, dass die Menschheit nicht als blind endender Ast im Stammbaum der Evolution verloren ging und vom Universum vergessen würde.

THE END


End file.
